


W: Two World

by DandelionsV



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fantasy, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 23:31:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 30,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12143484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DandelionsV/pseuds/DandelionsV
Summary: Sehun refused reality for living alone had made him drown into his favorite comic book, The W (war): Power of Music. Hard to say but he was falling in love with one of the characters, Kai. His dream was to become one of the characters until he found he was falling into a foreign place. EXO Planet. His fate finally twisted.Now would he stay for the love of his life or leave for reality?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> The storyline isn't the same as the Kdramas, W. So no worries. This is my first ever fic ever posted in AO3. Supports and loves are appreciated, do anticipate! <3

To us human, being delusional is forbidden. It led us to nothing but strayed from reality. Many had been delusional due to depression and stress but Oh Sehun.

He was being delusional because he did not want to live anymore. Not in reality. For Sehun, all he wanted was to live in his favorite comic book, The W (war): Power of Music, as a character which those superheroes would fall into. He was not straight, obviously, and he would rather live as a comic character than having to face everything alone. He was not an orphan, clearly, but his parents were never home. Being left with only a butler, a personal caretaker, maids, gardeners, and these people were his only guardians. Born as a son of a mistress to his father was quite painful to him but he could care less about it. Rather than thinking about those family problems, he better spent his time reading a series of The W (war) comic every day.

That was _mindful_ of him.

Each day Sehun would spend his entire night tweeting, chatting and all of it was related to his favorite The W (war) comic character, Kai. And there was also a computer game from The W (war) series and not a single Sehun would leave it. Surely, because his money would not go anywhere if it was not for him to spend on buying things he loved. His father had loaded his banks with money, his pockets with unlimited credit cards, and the mansion with everything he needed. It was obvious that he did not have to care about money, at all. It could feed his generation after generation, so he did not really mind if his father would come to see him only once a year. But money was surely important though his life seemed to be lonely as hell.

Without money who would want to live, anyway? Not to mention when he had things to spend the money on. And it was still the same, it never changed. His daily routines, of course.

Sehun flopped on the couch whilst throwing his backpack to the floor soon after he got into the mansion from school. Only for his butler to rush over him and grabbed his backpack which helplessly lying on the carpeted floor before the elder bowed down and shuffled to the nearest coffee table just to take a box wrapped in white—which seemingly a gift for Sehun’s birthday. Today was tiring, not to mention when his homeroom teacher had asked him to run errands together with Johnny, that sort of English boy, for the dance competition which would be held this Friday.

Sehun loved dancing but not as much as reading comics.

His mind was thinking about Kai, one of The W (war) characters, again imagining about what ifs and whatnot with the godly handsome character and Sehun thought his life would not be this boring if Kai were to be there. Oh, that was so mind blowing. After a few minutes of spacing out, his focus returned to his butler, Kim Joonmyeon who was frowning at the box in his hands. Seemingly looking for a note on it but he found none.

His butler, Kim Joonmyeon, was likely a brother to him and Sehun hated to see the elder guy bowing down like he was a master or something because to him, they were his parents, his helper, his siblings, his friends and Oh Sehun hated to see them treating him like a king. He huffed as he momentarily closed his eyes to take a breath. Today was his birthday and he loathed its existence because what was the meaning of having birthday when not even his parents were there for him. He flew his eyes opened again only to be greeted by Joonmyeon who was taking a seat next to him. He chanced him a glance and noticed the box was still in the other’s hand. Not again.

“I told you, Hyung. Not to treat me like a spoiled brat.” Sehun pouted but did not spare the elder a glance when he spoke. Nevertheless, he could hear the other guy smiling next to him. They both surely looked like brothers because of their pale skin, jet black hair, and their features were slightly alike, but not really. Yet they could be brothers at a first glance. And to Sehun, Joonmyeon’s smile was angelic unlike him who hardly smile and often put up a stoic slash straight face on as he thought his smile was ugly. He disliked it and doubted those who gave him praises when he curled his lips up. Those people were surely blind in his opinion.

“Of all people, I choose to spoil you and the guardians here choose to spoil you as well. You are the only son, daughter, brother that we have in here. So,” Joonmyeon ruffled the younger boy’s hair and Sehun groaned. Chuckling, the elder guy added, “Go, take a shower and we’ll have dinner together, alright?”

Sehun noticed Joonmyeon tried so hard not to mention about the gift and he was relieved by that.

The same gift, every year. _Shit_.

Little did he know, it was not from his father this time. But from the other world.

 

* * *

 

"Mother of marshmallow, I told you not to buy it!” Sehun screamed at his laptop screen when it pops with a flashcard, showing a newly bought weapon for The W (war) that one of his group members just purchased. He wanted to rip his hair apart but something suddenly distracted him.

A thunderstorm outside his window with the lightning that struck, it had him to momentarily stop moving before he decided to get up from his seat and shuffled over the window. It was hardly raining outside, these days, but today might be an exception. Sehun craned his neck to look at three hundred centimeters down his mansion. No one was outside and no glimpse of his guardians at the front yard. Certainly he did not want anyone to get sick due to the weather, so he needed to check either they were out or already got sheltered.

Satisfied with the checking, Sehun sighed in relief and chanced a glance to the dark sky which started to drizzle. The scenery was satisfying as he thought tonight would be good to spend with a heavy sleep. He then walked back to his study, intending to continue the game where he had left and took a seat when he caught a reply from JD.

 _‘C’mon, Shixun. This is affordable.’_ JD, his team members replied nonchalantly and put on a smiley sticker when he got a mad reaction from Sehun. A roll of eyes was Sehun’s only reaction after that. Though they could not see him, but he was comfortable of being around them. Sure, none of the members had ever shown their true colors as in their faces etcetera but virtual friends were always the greatest to Sehun. Nothing to pretend, nothing to hide, no secrets were stored and they were being them, characters in a game.

 _‘I could buy tens of it, JD.’_ Sehun replied with a groan, tossing around before he found himself sprawled on the bed. He lost his mood. If only he could talk to someone right then and there, he would not feel this empty.

He brought his gaze to wander around the spacious room, eyeing every item expressionlessly, and within seconds a thought of flying somewhere away crossed his mind. This was the feeling he hated, the most. The emptiness in his heart which seemed to last forever. No matter how hard he had tried to throw it away, it would always come back, crawling under his chest. Something was missing and he knew by that, he needed someone close to talk but he did not want to bother his guardians. They were indeed his best friends but he did not want a heart to heart topic to be put up. Never in a million years.

He was definitely not the one who would pour his heart contents just like that because, what if they weren’t trustworthy? Rumors were going to be spread, right? And he did not want that to happen. Not when he was in the midst of thriving his life from hopes and dreams.

Yet thinking about life made him sick. He was just nineteen and never in his life he had thought life would be this boring without parents and close friends. Johnny had been telling him that it would be heaven if he owned a life like Sehun. But Sehun was thinking the otherwise. Instead he wanted to have Johnny’s life. Because Johnny had Taeyong, his lover, his parents were home and would welcome him home every single day with a wide smile on their faces as though he just back from Mars and what Sehun could say here was, Johnny had almost everything except for loads of money in the bank because his parents had forbade that especially for that brat but still. That sort of English boy did not even close to poverty. Instead, his father owned Asian largest company.

Sehun laid on the bed motionless until his eyes suddenly got heavier as a cue of him dozing off and within seconds, everything blackened out. But who said that he was falling asleep? It was as if he was having a knee jerk reflex when his eyes flew open, wide in shock, only to find himself flying without wings. No, he was falling from nowhere. Sehun was left clueless when the speed of him falling from unreasonably high mountain but could not even see the source and the reasons why he was moving downwards, freely without controls; still hazy. And he watched as the world above him swirled, spiraling out and Sehun could see himself sinking into the pit of nowhere. Was he dead? No. But he could not scream, could not even hear himself shrieking but he knew by then that he was away from home, tumbling into somewhere uncertain until he could feel his back hitting the hard ground.

Just in a blink of an eye, the world darkened. He thought this might be the end of his life and he closed his eyes. Believing he was dead when actually he was not.

_‘Where am I?‘_

_‘You’re in EXO Planet.‘_

Those were the words which echoed in his head before he blackened out.


	2. 001

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What was that he did not know?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English isn't my mothertongue, if you ever found any grammatical errors, I deeply apologize. ^^" But here goes the first chapter and enjoy! 
> 
> WARNING: No proof-read

It was foreign. As the wide sky painted with all sorts of galaxies, so close yet so far to reach; came into view and Sehun narrowed his eyes in confusion. Perplexedly gazing with thousands of questions surfacing in his mind. Where was he? What was this place? The dark, wide open sky he was looking at was utterly beautiful, it was shimmering with diamonds, as though the stars had dispersed into nanometre molecules which scattered all over but brightly sparkled and outshined the foreign land with its glint. It was likely a canvas he was staring at, stained with magnificent painting, presented an ethereal dream only for him to witness but it felt so real, yet too beautiful to describe reality. 

Beautiful dreams were always so spectacular, so impressive and he wasn't even close to believe whatever presented before him was real. It was just too much to be real. Enthralling even. But the pain in his back snapped him from the daze he was in. He was now lying on the cold hard ground, motionless and the pain in his back was crawling up to his neck which made him freeze, unable to make a single move. A hiss was what he managed as he tried to raise his hand and he let out a low groan when nothing seemed to work. What was this? Did he have to face this even in his dream and where was everyone? He would be thankful if someone could help him up though he had to face Freddy Krueger at this very moment. Because for God’s sake he needed an answer to everything that happened. 

At least, he would not be so lost in this foreign place. 

The moment when he gave up, closing his eyes; ready to be taken away by the sleep again, a voice resounded from the distance, not so far from him as he could hear him clearly, yes  _ him _ , a guy, calling someone and when the footsteps echoed, he heaved a sigh of relief, hoping for that someone to at least notice him. Now there was a glint of hope, finally and hopefully someone could explain to him what was this all about and how in the world he appeared to be there. 

“Please, please, please,” Sehun chanted, eyes closed. “Over here, over here.” 

_ One _ _ — _ _ , _

_ Two _ _ — _ _ ,  _

_ Three _ _ — _ _ ,  _

It was true when people said, miracle exists. And the quote appeared in Sehun’s mind, flashing like a screen when that certain someone, finally stood close to him, towering him who was still lying stiffly on the ground. The worries in his gaze, Sehun could see it, vivid than ever and his features,  _ Oh Lord _ , Sehun thought it was perfect. The sharp jawline had Sehun speechless, the bronzed, caramel skin almost made him drool and Sehun could already imagine his hand on the other’s, feeling the skin under his fingertips and oh, just by seeing the Godly handsome guy could already cast away the pain in his back and able to make him forget to breathe. 

But this guy seemed so familiar, he wondered where he had seen him. 

_ ‘Am I in heaven? And you are…’  _

“Hey, are you okay?” The other asked. Oh Sehun was so lost in his own world to even notice the guy was crouching down, getting closer and closer to him and when their skins were finally in contact, Sehun had completely turned stiff, like his soul had been taken away by the grim reaper. Sehun would not mind if he had to die right then and there if it meant for him to see the angel of death this close, so handsome so prefect. Dare said, he would not mind to die countless of times for this. But this could not be true. This guy was goddamn taking his breath away and he could not stop staring. 

Now that he was in the other’s arms, being carried in a bridal style, and Sehun could not comprehend anything until his eyes closed again; fainted. 

* * *

 

 

_  ‘Where did you find this mannequin?’  _

_ ‘Wow, he has a good skin.’  _

_  ‘I think I’ve found my ideal type.’  _

The voices echoed in his head when he struggled to open his eyes, groggily searching for the source of chattering voice.  It was not loud, but sounded so close to his ears. It was not until he was greeted with a certain face, right before his eyes, so close he almost screamed his heart out at their proximity. Fortunately he was able to stop himself from screaming in shock but gasped like he just saw a ghost. Thanked to the stranger who managed to make him wide awake, all confused as he hastily sat up not to forget pushing that stranger; whose having a pair of unbelievably big eyes — away from him, 

Oh — . 

Sehun blinked. Once. Twice. Thrice. Sitting on the couch, eyes glued to that big-eyed stranger, then moved to each one of them. Yes, there were one, two, three, no, a total of eight guys standing, towering, crowding him all at once, in this; Sehun noticed, not so big room. This was not right; these people who were crowding him, who were they? But Sehun admitted that he had seen them somewhere, somewhere he knew too well. 

From the left,  _ oh damn _ , Sehun really had no idea who these guys were but,  _ shit _ , he felt like banging his head on the wall because how could he forget something so precious in his life? Sehun knew they meant something for him but he could not quite remember.  _ Fuck _ ! And yes, from the left, there was a guy wearing only plain blue shirt with a pair of short pants, jet black hair, he must’ve just gotten his hair cut, Sehun thought; and a pair of doe eyes staring expressionlessly at him yet did not fail to send chills down his spine, it brought the serial killers aura to float in the midair causing him to have a goosebumps but with the other’s heart-shaped lips,  _ wow _ , Sehun could tell this guy was actually…cute. 

No, no, they could be murderers, Sehun. Murderers, pull yourself together, dumbass! 

And next to that guy, oh this one was creepy. All smiling, sheepishly, and Sehun noticed he had a rectangular smile.  _ Damn _ , what was wrong with this all-smiling guy, really. It crept him out. Next was all-brilliantly-looking guy, a genius Sehun could say but he could have mistaken him as a girl if it wasn’t for this young guy to have biceps and Adams apple. The image of the other reminded him to a Chinese boy in his school but could not quite remember his name. 

 “Are you going to just study our entire features all day or explain how you managed to get  _ here _ ?” Damn, this one guy just read his mind or what? It cause him to snap his head to the right, being greeted by a pair of eyes, with sharp gaze, and he noticed that this was the guy who had saved him. Oh Lord, what in the world had happened but his heart was beating with thousands kilometers per second out of the blue if it was even possible.  _ Which it was _ . The stare the other was throwing had made his mind stop working and eyed the other with jaw dropped, almost drooling over the figure that stood a few steps away from him. 

Tell me, God. How to seduce him? That was the only thing flooded in his mind. Nothing else. And Sehun’s brain had turned to a complete useless when it came to staring at this God’s masterpiece. How handsome. 

It was not long, though, it took only a few minutes to finally knock Sehun some sense and thanked to this one guy who suddenly barged in, exclaiming a  _ fucking _  good morning, aloud, enough for everybody in the room to tear their gazes away from Oh Sehun sole image on the couch, turned to  _ him. Him.  _ Sehun who spacing out earlier, turned around to look at this one guy whose his voice so familiar to Sehun’s ear. Now that he knew this guy, all too well.  _ Hyung? Joonmyeon-Hyung?  _ He widened his eyes in surprise, seeing the other who awkwardly stood by the door, confused with all the quizzical looks they were throwing onto him. This was beyond belief but what was all this? 

 “Joonmyeon-Hyung?” 

* * *

 

 

 “What?! No!” Joonmyeon, no, it was Suho, the one that Sehun knew was his butler but trying hard to deny the fact had made him feel so frustrated. This was the only guy Sehun recognized to be from his place but opposed to whatever he was saying. Surely he was not lying but why Joonmyeon said the otherwise? Why did he tell them Sehun was no one to him, meanwhile he had wished for the elder to admit him as someone he knew. 

 “I swear this young guy here is talking nonsense. What would I be doing in his place when I’ve been here since forever?” Suho stated the truth and everybody in the room seemed to believe him but still doubted on how Sehun knew Suho in the first place. Might be everything was just a coincidence but Kai could see the hopes which glinting in Sehun’s eyes faded whenever Suho spoke the truth. 

He knew the porcelain skin guy was lost and the fact that the other was coming from South Korea made him cringe. What was that place? He never heard of it nor knew for its existence on EXO planet. Was this guy from earth?

“But…” Sehun could not help but to sob at Suho’s reaction. Taking a deep breath, he added, “You’re my butler.” The word came out just above whisper but loud enough for the rest in the room to sigh in disbelief. “You took care of me since I was in middle school.” 

* * *

 

 

Well, well, things were not always going smooth unless it was not related to life. Yet what was it not related to life? Everything was and Sehun felt dejected at not knowing what to do. A few hours had passed, with him sitting on the metal bench, alone at the backyard. They had let him there ever since a small fight of him and Suho happened. Yes, they fought and he hated it. He took his time, being all alone whilst letting  his eyes pondering around the place, wanting nothing but to clear his messed up mind. Sehun noticed this place was filled with variety of colors. Even trees did not appear in green which it was totally absurd to even state. 

Sehun thought he was still dreaming but could it be  _ this _  real? 

 “Found the answer yet?” The deep voice startled him, stopping him from drowning too deep in his thought and he looked to his left only to be flashed with a blinding smile from none other than Chanyeol, that big-eyed guy. Sehun noticed the taller had a dimple and it was cute. 

 “I don’t know, I was…lost.” Was his only answer. Words left unspoken after that as he brought his gaze back to the scenery ahead of him. Chanyeol said nothing but took a seat next to the younger boy. A thought of taking the younger somewhere came in his mind but he did not want Sehun to think of him as a creeper. 

 “It’s always like this.” Chanyeol started. Calm, voice low, soft and soothing. 

 “Huh?” Sehun frowned in confusion. What?  What  _ like this _ ? 

 “April 12 th .” Chanyeol continued eyes on him, lips curled into a thin smile. “A date, which Kris Wu had been waiting to see his younger brother to reappear.” 

The news was likely the rain of meteorites, hitting Sehun hard, sending fright in his vein. He was panicked. A bead of sweat ran down his temple. Curiosity, nervousness, all eating him at once. April 12 th ? It was his birthday and it just happened yesterday. Kris? Who’s Kris? 

 “It’s your birthday, isn’t it?” Chanyeol knew things he did not. Chanyeol had the answer he wanted but how? How did he know it? His birthday? Who was he? What more Chanyeol wanted to spill? 

 “Just…” Chanyeol seemed hesitant. “You’ll know it sooner but must you be in daze whenever you looked at Kai?” Sehun was confused but he questioned himself as to why Chanyeol suddenly rolled his eyes in annoyance. Was that too obvious? Wait… 

Kai?  _ Kai _  as in…

“Shit!” Sehun cussed. A realization soon dawned upon him at the mention of the name. “Is this… _ oh fuck _ ! I’m in  ** W ** ?!” 


	3. 002

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were coming for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was busily doing updates on AFF but I forgot I'd also published the story here! So here it is~ XD

It was almost midnight when Sehun went through a book in his hands, reading the contents. There, written a news about EXO planet got attacked by Marsus on 1485. A few thousands of Xoelles were dead and some were gone without any traces and among those who were gone, listed Wu Shixun, a name to Kris' younger brother just like how Chanyeol had explained to him about the war that happened hundred years back this evening, which caused the lost of Kris' only brother. Most of the Xoelles were too old but they never really aged. The oldest they can look was like someone in their mid forty on earth and since they, to Sehun, were none other than aliens, so it was acceptable. It did not really sound impossible as Sehun was no longer in his world. 

Although was still in disbelief but he could do nothing about it. Things happened and he had no idea how to go home. 

Thinking about EXO, as per told by Chanyeol—, the war between Mars and EXO seemed to be endless and as far as he knew just like how he had read before, Marsus had always wanted EXO to be theirs, to be their new land, new place for their people to grow. It was because Mars was crushing down and they needed a new land to continue living. EXO was the only place they found so much like earth. For thousand of years, Marsus had been planning to colonize earth but because it was too impossible for them to reach the main destination, the closest they could reach was EXO planet. Since then, their only target was EXO and eventhough they had to go through wars until they finally abled to confiscate EXO, they would not mind. 

Sehun sighed as he closed the book and put it on the night stand as he ran his fingers through his already tousled locks, making it become even messier and groaned in frustration. It was not because he was too far from home that he felt disappointed, but it was due to the messed up history he wanted so badly to be back home, a place where he belonged to. 

"Reading history?" The voice startled him and he looked up only to find Kai standing at the door with his back leaning against the door frame and he had a can of soda in his right hand. His eyes were everywhere but Sehun. The orange haired boy assumed the tanned guy was just coming to check on him but it turned out the otherwise when Kai began to speak again. "I never thought you'd be fancy about knowing this planet's history. Where you were from again? Earth?" 

Sehun had to admit, even with his coldly manner, he found Kai was the most attractive amongst all. The way he talked, the way he moved, the way he walked, smirked, _everything_. Everything about Kai was beyond attractive that he always felt breathless whenever the other was around and he could not really find a good word to spill but averted his gaze down to his feet, waiting for the latter's next move. 

"I can't stop wondering as to why you're here. Perhaps, you, once again _fancy_ about seizing this planet from us, no?" 

Venomous, Kai's words were and it slightly hurt Sehun to know that he was mostly seen like an invader to the other's eyes but the fact he was nowhere near that made him throw back a quizzical look at Kai who was then making his way inside the bedroom before he stopped right in front of Sehun—staring down at him fiercely. Their eyes met and connected. Although Kai had managed to make him feel intimidated but Sehun must defend himself to prove his innocence. 

"I mean no harm and I wasn't here to get this planet confiscated." Sehun braced up himself and stood up confidently before he added, "I'm just interested to know more about Wu Shixun who happened to have the same birthday as mine. And I don't have any ideas as to why I ended up here, on this planet. I assume you know better than me about this." 

And Sehun moved pass Kai, wanting nothing but to escape from the latter's further question about his background. As he proceeded to the door, he heard him saying something that made his steps halt. 

"Not just sharing a birthday but the features, too." Kai turned around and eyed Sehun who was backfacing him with his hands clenching until the knuckles turn white. "Your presence here rather than giving us a pleasant surprise, you must know that you'd caused the changes in history." 

Sehun then was left speechless. He did not know how to react to that and Chanyeol had never mentioned about Shixun's look to him. All he knew was them sharing the same birthday and nothing more. He stayed rooted in his spot until he found Kai was already out the door leaving him in the bedroom all alone again. What was all this for? He did not need this. Maybe he should say about him wanting to be in W (war) was just a joke since he had never thought things would be this complicated here. Besides, he never thought God would grant his stupid wish and now all he wanted was to quickly end this then go home without worries. But again, what did Kai mean by ' _caused the changes in history_ '? 

 

* * *

 

 

 

"He's from earth and nothing more. Aside from his name, I don't know much about his background." Chanyeol shrugged and poured plain water in a glass before he gulped them down in one go. Talking about Sehun made him thirsty and everyone in the house could not seem to stop bringing a topic about the new kid because they were still clueless about how Sehun managed to be there except for Kai. He, as usual, would not get himself involved much in a discussion about easy things unless they brought harms to their entire nation and motherland. 

The rest in the house were still left in wonder. The most confusing to them, was when Oh Sehun looked so much like Shixun but the hair.  Sehun had orange hair and looked stronger than Shixun. Shixun's was in brunette and his features had always looked vulnerable and soft which all of them wanted so badly to protect him. But the news about him went missing had driven them silent. None was dared to bring up his name unless needed since they were afraid of getting hurt by the fact they could never see him again. 

"But he could be Shixun. Who knows they sent Shixun to earth because they knew he's Kris' weakness?" Baekhyun stated while playing with the fork in his hand and glanced up at Jongdae who was taking a seat across him at the dining table. He raised his brows waiting for responds but Jongdae just shrugged and Minseok who sat next to him chuckled. 

"I don't think so. Marsus could never reach earth that's why they're here most of the time to take it away from us. I think you need to dig more into the history, Baek." Minseok shook his head no and lightly punched Baekhyun's upper arm earning a groan. 

"I ain't that dumb to not know about that but nothing is impossible. Earth can be too far for them to move their people but it can be closer when it comes to casting Xoelles out of EXO." What Baekhyun had stated was the truth and Minseok had to second to that by nodding in agreement. 

"And there's something that makes me curious about Sehun." Jongdae finally spoke as he moved closer to the two across him whilst waiting for Chanyeol to finally sit next to him to know more about things the other wanted to spill. "Just how the hell he got in here? No one's with him, he brought absolutely nothing here. Not even a single bag with him. And there's completely no aircraft the moment we found him." 

"That's the thing we've been discussing last night with Suho and the fact that he knew our leader by the name Joonmyeon made me even more confuse." Minseok added and they silmultanously tapped their fingers on the table, thinking. 

"But like I said, he's from earth. Doppelgangers are everywhere in this world and by the word ' _world_ ', you know it consists of this planet, too. So, there's nothing impossible about that. I think Sehun is originally from there and he does not have anything related with Shixun." Said Chanyeol whilst getting on his feet and shuffled back to the kitchen—pretending as if he was washing his hands at the sink meanwhile he was beyond hurting. 

There was something tugging at his heart the moment he said that and it hurt like someone had thrusted a knife in his chest which choked him up but he managed to prevent himself from spilling tears. The wound for losing the love of his life was still fresh like it just happened yesterday and with the presence of Sehun, he did not think he could ever forget Shixun. 

"What about you, Yeol? Are you okay with this?" Baekhyun did not mean to bring back the old memory but he did not want to see Chanyeol sad either. He, Minseok and Jongdae patiently waited for Chanyeol's respond and they all fell silent when the tall guy turned around only to flash them a soft smile. The meaning behind it, no one had understood but they did not question why Chanyeol showed them that expression. 

Although the other seemed to be cheerful and happy but they knew that he was actually hiding his pain and was still trying harder to move on even if it's hurtful. 

"I've moved on. I guess, there's nothing to worry, right?" That was all he said before he left them and weaved his way to the bedroom. 

 

Sehun on the other hand, heard it all and that was when he was caught eavesdropping by none other than Chanyeol himself. "Heard it all?" 

"I-I..." Sehun stuttered as Chanyeol drew his steps closer to him at the hallway until his back hit the wall and the other was just inches away from him. "I-I didn't mean to—," 

"You should be sleeping, ya know." Chanyeol sighed—looking down to his feet but then his eyes were on Sehun that made the younger feel uneasy under his stare. "Do you have something to say before I lock you in my bed?" 

Sehun gasped and looked up to Chanyeol who was staring down at him. He was trapped in between Chanyeol's arms and he did not know what to do. Did Chanyeol truly mean what he said? "I just..." But then he was lost for words a moment after as he stared deeper into the other's eyes. There was a mixed of emotions swam in the sea of the taller guy's orbs and beneath it, all Sehun could sum was sorrow. The look in his eyes was nothing to him but sadness to which it caused him to lose his breath but kept staring at the sad eyes. 

Slowly, he raised his hand up to touch Chanyeol's cheek but before he could do it, the latter stopped him by grabbing his wrist then shook his head no. "Why?" Sehun questioned but Chanyeol did not say anything as he leisurely loosened his grip whilst stepping backwards. 

"You don't have to know. Good night, Sehun." 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

_Anyway, you need to shop for groceries today! It's you and Chanyeol's turn this month, enjoy shopping!_

"Enjoy shopping my ass." Kai groaned as he crumpled the note and tossed it in the trash bin. Baekhyun had left him a note on the dining table saying that he and Chanyeol needed to shop for the groceries and everyone had left for the Xoelles assemblage. This had never been a good idea. For years, they had been trying to put he and Chanyeol in a good term again but everything would turn out as a big failure. After Shixun's lost, they never really talked to each other and Kai could not see Chanyeol the same way again. For some reasons, he blamed the other for Shixun's lost and he could not forgive him because of that—neither did he want to forgive himself for giving the other a chance to love Wu Shixun. 

He, too, was hurting but he managed to mask it with his signature expression. Kai was known to be a cold guy who did not really smile, neither did he know how to properly curve up his lips. Whenever he tried to create one, it'd always turn out to be a smirk and he hated it. 

It was when he was too deep in his thought that he did not realize someone was standing behind him, froze like a statue, eyes widened in suprise and the water bottle in the latter's hand almost slipped due to the sight of topless Kai. 

It was none other than Oh Sehun. Unlucky for him when Kai turned around only to shoot him with a glare and the water bottle finally slipped from his grip falling to the floor. "Uh, m-morning, Kai. I'm t-thirsty so I thought to get my water refilled..." 

"You..." 

Before Sehun could do anything, it was just in a split second when he found himself eye to eye again with Kai and this time he was trapped in between Kai and the wall behind him. Escaping? No, his feet were getting wobbled out of the blue as he looked into the depth of the tanned guy's eyes. They were beautiful, so beautiful Sehun was captivated. It was as if Kai had a universe underneath his dark brown orbs and it filled with sparkling diamonds which would freeze everybody who stared deep into it. And Sehun was one of those people who froze because of that magnificent pair of eyes. He was breathless and he almost melted under Kai's stare but not when he heard him scoffed. 

"Like what you see, hm?" Kai smirked and inched closer until Sehun could feel his breath brushing his skin. It caused his stomach to have somersault and he swore to God the other's plump lips were damn kissable he wanted so badly to have it on his pink, thin ones. People might think he was crazy for kissing a stranger but it was because Kai was that attractive he just did not want to care. "Soft skin, small lips—kissable," and Kai paused making his heart beat going wild under his chest. _Shit_ , this godly handsome guy here was driving him crazy. "Sharp nose, beautiful honey-brown eyes and _oh_ , the scar on your cheek is sexy. Would you like to be in bed with me tonight?" 

"W-What?"

_ 'What did he say? He wants me in his bed? No, I mean we fucking share a bedroom and he did not even there last night but in bed with him tonight? Fucking seriously?' _

The voice in his head was screaming wild but that was also when he heard Kai chuckling, probably laughing at his utterly nervous face which Sehun wanted so much to punch the tanned guy in the face. It was embarrassing and he could already feel his face burning due to the close proximity and he shut his eyes tight as the other withdrew himself from Sehun. He had to say that it was a lost but he still had more chances, right? Oh well, it was not like he was going to leave the place anytime sooner. He still had years ahead of him to be spent with Kai. 

"I think you better get a shower because we are going to the market for groceries shopping." 

"What?" 

"You are deaf or you just want me to get into the bath tub with you to—," 

Before Kai could say the rest Sehun was already left, running for his life and the tanned guy smiled a million-watt smile at Sehun's antic. For the first time in years, Kai felt lighthearted without him knowing. And it was all because of Oh Sehun. 


	4. 003

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note:   
> Marsus: People from Mars   
> Xoelles: EXO's people

_"Wow..."_

_"Holy shit!"_

_"What the fuck?!"_

_"That's weird,"_

_"Fucking awesome!"_

Sehun, just like a kid who was having their first time stepping into a theme park, that was how he behaved. Everytime they stumbled into weird things, weird animals or weird food, Sehun's jaw dropped. It was not that he wanted to behave that way but it was his nature whenever he first met something he never saw. And of course, for him, it'd be amazing to be able to witness strawberries in blue, lettuce in shocking pink and what more when he witnessed people riding unicorn. 

That was surely like a dream for him. Chanyeol and Kai had to prevent themselves from rolling their eyes at the human boy antics. If he was behaving like this when he saw unfamiliar things, how would he act if Kai were to teleport right before his eyes and Chanyeol were to light himself in fire? Wouldn't Sehun get fainted? Because yes, everyone in EXO had their own superpower. Although Sehun had read them in the comics but he never once expected them to really have it. That was why he did not question them about the superpower. That would surely draw a glare from Kai and Chanyeol, wouldn't it?

"Have you never seen a unicorn?" Kai asked; annoyed by hearing Sehun's curses and got amazed by almost everything at the market. 

"I just saw them on TV." Sehun innocently answered with a toothy grin while holding a cup of shaved ice which he also did not know the flavor. It tasted utterly weird with the mixture of bitter and sour, toppled with blue strawberries that tasted like a corn but he just ate it anyways without any doubts. He believed they would not poison him and that's more than enough.  

"What's a TV?" Kai asked, frowning in confusion. 

"A television, what else?" Sehun threw Kai a quizzical look as he forgot that the other was not someone from earth. They were aliens and Sehun had yet to keep that in mind. 

"And have you seen this?" Chanyeol, who was standing at the other side of Sehun's; snapped his fingers and there was light blue fire dancing just at the tip of his fingers which the youngest of the three gasped in awe and he had his hand covering his mouth. 

"What the hell? That's so cool!" Sehun began clapping his hands—feeling impressed—and Kai glared at Chanyeol who was grinning then rolled his eyes in exasperation. With the existence of these two, he surely could not focus on buying groceries. 

Without hesitation, Kai made a move, leaving the two and scoffed when he heard Sehun saying, _'How did you do that? Teach me, please. C'mon Chanyeol that's unfair!'_. He was not jealous, _nope_. He hated it when Chanyeol tried to impress the younger boy and he hated how the human boy got easily impressed by everything around them. 

Shaking his head no, Kai stopped at the nearest stall when he noticed pumpernickels and matzos which Kyungsoo had listed down in one note that he needed to buy things for breakfast as well. "Twenty pieces of matzos and ten for pumpernickel, please." 

"Oh, it's you, good morning!" Lucas, the owner of the stall greeted cheerfully and Kai quirked a small smile as he handed the other four gold coins before he proceeded for a small morning chat. 

"It's been a while." Kai began as he eyed Lucas keeping the coins inside a metal box and proceeded to start wrapping the food the tanned guy had ordered. "I heard Marsus were here yesterday. Did they do anything unneccessary?" 

"Unfortunately for them, Kris and other xoelles were here. So, they could not do anything since I noticed they were only ten. I guess they came to check for something that had been a rumor in these few days." Lucas shrugged and Kai frowned. 

"Kris was here?" Kai sensed something was coming but he did not want to blurt it out lest poeple would bring back the history so he kept it shut and changed for the topic. Lucas arched his brows but did not question anything as he examined him. The blue haired guy knew they had unsettled things with Kris from years ago but it was not his job to meddle in other's business.

"Just... forget about it. By the way, what rumor?" Kai enquired in curiosity. 

Lucas sighed and set aside the wrapped matzos and pumpernickels before he moved closer to Kai who was patiently waiting across from him. "I heard there's a human kept in your place, is that true?" The blue haired guy whispered but Kai only remained his straight face as he nodded which he did not even say yes or no. "Just be careful, Marsus were looking for that human. I have no idea why they're intending to get the boy but it has something to do with our history on 1485." 

"I can say that it's actually related. But we're still sorting things out so, there won't be a mess later." Kai shrugged and quirked a small smile while appointing at the already wrapped matzos and pumpernickel. "As usual, just send them to our place and I'll ask Kyungsoo to be ready for collecting the package this afternoon." 

"Alright, I'll get someone to deliver them. Have a nice day, Kai!" Lucas beamed brightly and the tanned guy returned it with a soft smile while mouthing ' _you too_ ' before he turned on his heels and craned his neck in search for the sight of Chanyeol and Sehun but when there was no glimpse of them, he assumed that they had gone somewhere else to look for another things in the list of groceries.  

Slowly, he made his move, walking further ahead as his eyes wandered around the place looking for more things to be added into the cart but before he could proceed to the next food stall, he heard screams far behind him. His steps halted and he looked around only to catch the image of Chanyeol running before him and his body was already on fire as his wings slowly spread, ready to float up. "Kai, they've taken Sehun! We need to move!" Everything had become a mess as Chanyeol weaved his way up, flying. The tip of his wings managed to burn the thatched roofs but he could not careless for there was something more important to be caught and Sehun needed to be saved. 

Kai, without wasting any more time, disappeared into a puff of smoke as he began teleporting. The view of the world faded until only him in a misty world. Then, everything changed abruptly and in just a few moments the fog began to clear, leaving Kai standing at his desired location which was an empty space that looked mostly like a deserted island. He knew it by heart where to find them and he smirked when he saw two nighthawks flew like a flash above him and there was Chanyeol flying just behind the object whilst shooting fire making Kai feel a lot more excited to have those nighthawks crashing right after they'd saved Sehun. 

_Poof!_

Now he appeared on one knee on top of Chanyeol, flying together with the latter in a flash movement as Kai quickly took an element from his boots, shaking it—until it turned into a large fusion sword which a combination of six pieces of swords as a sign that he was ready to fight for their rights. "You need to get closer to the first one and I'll get into the second nighthawks! Make sure to get the boy saved, or else we'd be killed by Suho tonight!" Kai exclaimed as he got onto his feet and took out the main blade which separated from the fusion sword into his right hand, getting ready to teleport into the second nighthawk. 

Chanyeol nodded in approval as he watched Kai disappeared from above him and he swiftly moved to catch for the first nighthawk. The said jet was incredibly fast-moving but for Chanyeol, there was nothing impossible when he had his wings spread open in fifty-meters each. 

Meanwhile Kai was already in one of the nighthawks as he teleported in and found three of the Marsus were controlling the jet, shooting fire at Chanyeol. This seemed to him somewhat a flashback from hundred years ago when they lost a person they'd loved the most. Kai wanted a revenge and they should not take Sehun away from them this time. Never again. With that, in one swift movement he lurched forward and slashed downwards with both of the swords. The blades clashed againts the metal strapped to one of the Marsus' arms before he proceeded to begin slashing againts the system of the nighthawk while moving to attacks the two captains.

It did not take long for Kai until the jet's system was crashed by his swords which he quickly teleported out to get into the first nighthawk to save Sehun. He knew Chanyeol had done his job well when he caught the said jet flying down due to the system failure and it was his job to get the human boy saved before the nighthawk completely crashed. And Kai wanted nothing than to have the human boy back under their cares. 

Once Kai got into the other jet he noticed the Marsus had already gone and it left only Sehun lying unconsciously on the floor as he carefully moved to take him into his arms then disappeared before the jet hit the ground. In his mind, he was still wondering as to why this happened. Where did Sehun go when he left him with Chanyeol and why didn't Chanyeol fully guard the boy? Was he being careless again? 

When they reached the ground, Kai did not say anything and Chanyeol, although he could say it was never his fault Sehun was taken but he had nothing to say to defend himself either. They were now debating with themselves to either speak a thing or remain silent when Kai slowly laid Sehun down on the hard ground and motioned for the taller guy to take Sehun home. The tanned guy turned around, ready to leave but before he could take his first step, the latter grabbed his wrist, stopping him from leaving. 

"Kai, I'm..." 

"This isn't the first time." He spoke with gritted teeth. "For how many times do we have to lose him? For God's sake, Chanyeol. You knew how we both loved him but look at what you've done!" 

"Are you still putting the blame on me, Kai?" Chanyeol questioned, jaw clenching as he threw daggers at Kai who turned his gaze away from him; avoiding eye contacts. "Why haven't you believed me? Do you think I'm happy of losing the only person I love?" 

"Yes, you're not happy! But at least..." Kai took a deep breath—looking back at Chanyeol with teary eyes. "At least you got the chance to have him loving you back. While me, I suffered the most and you'd never understand!" 

 

* * *

 

 

"Who are you?" It was just above whisper, he voiced into Sehun's ear who was still unconsciously lying in his bed. For the first time, Kai decided to lay next to the  human boy and it was only during midnight that he managed to speak to himself, spilling things he had been bottling for decades. He was sitting at the edge of the bed with his eyes examining every crease of Sehun's features, eyeing the boy for how beautiful he was and Kai took the other's right hand into his, caressing it ever so softly while his mind flying back to the memories of him and Shixun as friends. 

His life had been a hell ever since Shixun was gone and there was never a hope budding in his chest for the missing guy to come back but with the presence of Sehun, he did not know anymore. To him, Shixun was always and would always be Chanyeol's. Never once Shixun had noticed him and now it was Sehun, someone from earth who was paving a way to his heart just like how Shixun did. Would he be able to get him, to be loved by him? He still loved Shixun, and the unrequited love would never be requited, even for now. He could not see the hopes building. They kept on faltering each day and he did not want to expect much from this human boy either lest he would be hurting again by the fact that he would never get Shixun or Sehun. 

Kai was confused. Was it because of Shixun that he wanted so badly to protect Sehun? Or was it because the human boy himself that he just could not get his eyes off of him? 

"Sweet dream, Sehun." And Kai left a soft kiss on Sehun's forehead before left the room and decided to go out for a fresh night air. 

* * *


	5. 004

It was all dark like he was trapped in a tunnel and there was not even a flicker of lights at the place he was standing. His every movement echoed to the wall which he had no idea how small or how big the space was for him but every sound could clearly be heard. His breathing, the shuffle of his feet, everything and they all had made the hair on his neck stand to which Sehun could feel the fear seeped in through the pores of his skin. All the while he tried to think and hoped that his mind could properly work but when nothing good came to the surface, all he had after that was negativity eating him alive. 

Sehun tried harder to think of a solution on how to actually find a way out from this menacing tunnel but what came was only a float of terror and he fell on his knees crying. Where was he? Why was he there? Where was Kai? Where's everyone? 

Every question was left unanswered but then his ears perked as there was a sound of footsteps coming and he found just another hope building inside him. He tried to scream, he tried to squeak for help but nothing came out. Only exhales of breath of his silent scream. He was starting to give up and began to close his eyes until he found himself waking up from a nightmare, body drenched in sweat and he was sitting up on the bed exactly in Kai's bedroom again. Panting, Sehun glanced at the clock on the nightstand that read half past four in the morning before he got down the bed and shuffled over the door only to weave his way to the kitchen—thinking of getting a glass of plain water. 

As he reached the kitchen, Sehun found the space was empty; signaling him that everybody in the house must have fallen asleep or might as well not home because they seemed to be busy with mostly everything. Pinching the bridge of his nose, Sehun marched over the kitchen counter and grabbed a bottle of plain water before he gulped them down without hesitation and left only half a bottle of it as he moved to sit at the dining table. He felt dizzy out of the blue and it must be good if he could take a fresh night air  before he got back to sleep again. For a moment, he wished he could have someone to talk to because his chest hurt so bad and he did not know the reasons behind it. But he seriously needed to clear his mind.

Everything that happened this evening was still hazy and he could not tell either it was just a dream or they truly happened which it made the fright to crawl up his chest if things had truly taken place because that would only make him think the world had truly fucked up and he wanted so badly to be home. 

Heaving a sigh, he got up onto his feet and lazily walked to the main door. It was unlocked and Sehun exited without having his eyes wandering around the front yard but focused to the ground he was stepping on. He did not wear any shoes, neither did he want to even wear ones. He just wanted to take a fresh air for his heavy chest. If only he could get the good answer from God himself, he would not have to do this. 

"What was happening?" Sehun voiced mostly to himself when he made himself sit on the bench at the front yard and tilted his head to look up at the beautiful galaxy above. "Did someone want to kill me? Was it truly happening? and I almost got kidnapped?" 

"It truly happened but it was not you they wanted to kidnap." 

Sehun jolted in suprise but quickly turned around only to find Kai walking closer to him and took a seat just beside him, on his right. He only eyed the other without saying anything but his honey brown eyes were filled with confusions and unanswered questions. The tanned guy noticed it to which he quirked a thin smile but Sehun could not take his eyes off of the other. No matter how foggy his mind was at this very moment, Kai had always managed to look so breathtakingly handsome to him and he just could not stop witnessing the God's beautiful creation. It was just magnificent and captivating. 

"W-What do you mean it was not me?" In spite of getting bewitched by Kai's beauty, Sehun muddled through the conversation. His voice was low but loud enough for Kai to hear. The tranquility of the early morning had silenced every sound but their soft breathing and low voice. Sehun eyed Kai who was now looking back at him. The persistent look the other was holding had him wondered and the way their eyes met had caused something to painfully clench inside him but he had no idea what had made him feel like that. He just could not perceive anything. 

"Shixun." 

Listening to the name, Sehun lowered his gaze before he averted it to stare into the distance ahead of him. "What's with him again?" 

"The Marsus wanted something from him, something nobody has ever had." Kai's eyes were still fixed on Sehun and he noticed how the other's tone of voice changed as he mentioned about Shixun. 

"And what was that?" Sehun returned back his gaze to Kai and the tanned guy sighed as he got up from the bench—eyes looking up at the stars above and the human boy's eyes followed his every movement before he added, "I don't understand." 

"Shixun had a superpower which nobody has on this planet. His ability was different from others. As everybody knew, his power was wind control but there's something many had never realized." Kai paused and Sehun patiently waited without saying anything. "He had the power to absorb energy from others. He could be the most powerful among us all, sadly he's gone and no one knows about his whereabouts."

"If he were to be here, he could end them single-handedly?" Sehun asked in curiosity. 

"Yes, but he's gone even before he could use it." Kai sighed and glanced at Sehun who was hanging his head low. "He wasn't able to master it because he was too young when we lost him."

"Are you still hoping for him to come back?" Sehun, whilst playing with the hem of his shirt; asked. He did not want Kai to answer either yes or no because he could feel his chest was clenching a bit too tight whenever Kai mentioned about Shixun. He knew the tanned guy had something for Kris' brother but he wished that Kai was not in love with Shixun. 

"I'm still hoping for him to come back even if I knew he wouldn't fall for me but Chanyeol, I just want him to be back. That's all." 

Maybe life would never be fair to Sehun. All he wished before was to get into a new world where he could be with Kai, in a world full of beautiful things around them but when God had fulfilled his wish, nothing seemed to be beautiful as he'd dreamed. At this moment, he thought there was literally nothing that could be beautiful as fairytales. In fact, life had its own challenges and to be happy, it would not be as easy as potting a cactus in deserted island. It took everything to be happy and now he started to understand why he should not dream too big. 

The moment he thought he could own him was also the moment where he thought Kai would never fall for him. Although he was nowhere different from Shixun, but feelings and heart could not lie. Hearts did know what it wanted. 

"Anyway," Sehun cleared his throat as he stood up from the bench, ready to take a leave. "Maybe I should go back to sleep and I think you should be sleeping as well. Morning is arriving soon." 

He did not have a heart to wish him a good night, neither did he have the urge to do so because he was disappointed for not being able to be the one who could capture Kai's heart. Perhaps, he was just too late to even make the other fall for him or maybe, they just weren't meant to be for each other. If only he could go back to a place where he belonged, he would've burned everything related to EXO planet and forget about its existence. 

He was about to take his steps leaving Kai alone at the front yard when he heard him saying something that caused him to freeze in his spot. "If only..." 

And he waited. He waited for Kai to say more, he waited for the other to say something he wanted to hear, something good or something that could make his heart jump out of joy but would he get what he wished to hear before he got back to sleep?

"If only you were him, then I would no longer have to worry." 

_Ouch._ Sehun pouted and he felt like crying. Despite of having only his back facing Kai but it was as if the tanned guy had punched him straight in the face and kicked him in the gut. The feeling was terribly awful and never in his life he'd felt this hurt of having someone saying just that. Usually, he was the one who barely got offended by insults or people badmouthing him. And this was nowhere near insults but it was sharp like a knife that his skin almost felt like someone was slicing it through, cutting it open. 

_You ungrateful alien! You're not created to insult people like this, God should punish you! I hate you!!_ Sehun's mind screamed and he quickly made a move—stomping his feet on the ground as he walked back into the house without saying anything to Kai; leaving the other guy behind. Now he wanted nothing than a sulk. He did not care and he did not mind of whatever Kai would think about him. He just hated how the alien guy said that without thinking about his feelings. 

"You bastard, ungrateful piece of mustard..." Sehun whispered through his gritted teeth when he finally got in the house and then slammed the door shut in the mixed of anger and frustration. "I hate you!" 

Albeit the hateful words which Kai could clearly hear coming from the human boy—thanks to his powerful abilities—he still managed to chuckle. Sehun was cute when he was mad and it was the first time he had heard people calling him an ' _ungrateful piece of mustard_ ' for nobody would ever insult him that way and it was funny to think that it came from none other than Sehun. 

"Cute." 

 

* * *

 

 

"Two pieces of matzos and larva sauce for you!"

Kyungsoo chirped; grinning—while serving Sehun his breakfast. There, right in front of Sehun, served a plate of matzos and turquoise gravy poured over the bread which the human boy unintentionally cringed. The said bread looked weird from the usual matzos because it was in black like it was _burned_ straight from the fireplace and the gravy; well, what kind of gravy appeared in turquoise? Was that mixed with food coloring that it turned out like that? And the smell, to say the least was pretty unpleasant too but his stomach was begging for food when it growled and Sehun tried his best not to groan in frustration because of that. 

"T-Thank you?" Sehun arched his brows and stared at Kyungsoo who was still grinning at him with a doubtful look. "Are you sure, you want me to eat _this_?" 

"Well, this has been our traditional breakfast since forever. Despite of _you_ coming from _nowhere_ , I don't think you'd hate it. It'd possibly be your favorite too, try it!" Kyungsoo clasped both of his hands dreamily then grinned wider at his own choice of words because Sehun began to pull the plate closer to him and started smelling the food. That was more than enough for him. 

Sehun was hesitated at first, but nonetheless chopped on the said food with the fork in his right hand before he started eating. It tasted bland when it first met with his taste buds yet slowly, all the tastes seemed to exploded in his mouth. It was as if various flavors had been mixed into the gravy which it was hard for him to explain about the taste. "The larva sauce,—what was it made of?" 

"Tulip bulbs!" 

And Sehun choked on his food at that. _Made of...what?! Tulip bulbs?_ "The fu—, that isn't supposed to be eaten!" 

"Who said that? You must be a person who hates history so much, then." Kyungsoo nonchalantly shrugged and took a seat next to Sehun with an innocent face. 

"What's the correlation between tulip bulbs and history, then?" Sehun rolled his eyes in annoyance. He, however, continued on shoving the food into his mouth. He was seriously hungry and he just couldn't stand with the food in front of him. Although it might be the weirdest food he had ever taken, his stomach just could not resist it. He had to eat to prevent himself of dying from hunger. 

"Tulip bulbs were ones of food source—,"

"Soo," And Kyungsoo's explanation was cut off when Kai suddenly appeared in front of them and Sehun was left speechless at the other's sudden appearance which he almost dropped the fork in his hand out of shock. Fortunately, he managed to act as if everything was fine and he was not bit surprise from the tanned guy's presence. 

"Kai, seriously?" Kyungsoo deadpanned. "Just... uh, forget it. But what is it, why did you have to pop here out of the blue calling me? Is there any serious thing to discuss?" Nagging like a granny; those were Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, Jongdae, and Suho. If the other three were not home, Kyungsoo volunteered to take the job nagging at almost everyone under his care. Because nagging had been his hobby and no one could stop him. 

"I bumped into Ten this morning and he told me that Jeno wanted to see you. Just... about something important?" Kai shrugged and took a seat across from Sehun at the dining table; earning a glare from the human boy but Kai did not budge and just coldly stared at the other without any expression written on his face. 

"Oh shit!" Kyungsoo shot from his seat. "Now I gotta go, talk to you later guys!" Without wasting anymore time, Kyungsoo stormed off the house like a flash leaving only the two of them at the dining table. 

Sehun suddenly felt the air was getting tensed up that he slightly fidgeted on his seat and lowered his gaze to the food in front of him—avoiding Kai's stare. He swore the other made him feel nervous out of the blue and he truly wanted to run from the tanned guy. 

"We need to talk." Before Sehun could digest anything Kai had said, the other grabbed his wrist and smirked smugly. "We're gonna have a long chat, sweetie." 

_poof!_

 


	6. 005

_poof!_

It was odd, to Sehun, to feel this way or maybe beyond imagination when he traveled to a place he does not even know where in just a few minutes; to which his stomach then started churning and when they appeared to be at an outlandish place, he felt like throwing up. The feeling of when Kai held his hand and they drowned in the smoke of teleportation, was as just familiar as falling into EXO planet out of the blue. He felt sick and the moment they arrived, the human boy did not even spare a glance at his surroundings, instead he fell onto his knees with hands clutching onto the fabric of his white shirt; just at his stomach—then he threw up the contents he just had for breakfast. His tears fell down his face as he threw up and then groaned in frustration. 

This was hell, the feeling was eccentric, the place was oddly dark, even the way they traveled was funny to even think. 

"Where the fuck are we?! I wanna go home!" Sehun exclaimed as he got up and turned on his heel to send Kai a deadly glare who was standing a few steps away from him. He made a move towards the other guy but his balance was off that he looked like a drunkard trying to make a move after hundred shots of alcohol and Kai managed a smirk at that. "What's so funny? I'm asking you— _oof_!" His head was still pounding that he almost fell to the ground but he was lucky Kai was there to catch him. 

Just like how people had read in a romantic novel, Sehun felt a lot more like it when their eyes met and Kai had both of his hands wrapping around the human boy's waist. The feeling was wonderful that he overlooked his anger had finally died for there were butterflies beginning to dance in his belly as a substitute. Their faces were just inches away from one another and he could feel Kai's hot breath fanning his skin. He felt hot. 

"You are..." _Beautiful_. That was what Kai had in mind as he looked at Sehun closely. He noticed the other had a pair of long lashes which it touched the undereyes as the other blinked and his honey-brown eyes; they were looking like a glass he could see through and there were stars scattering behind it. The human boy's white skin was flawless eventhough there were freckles and a scar on his right cheek but still, Sehun managed to look even more magnificent with it. Kai was captivated but his wild-beating heart just went unnoticed because he was awestruck by the other's beauty. 

"What is it?" Sehun's voice came out as a whisper when he spoke and with their eyes still connected, he just could not find a word to form a sentence of how handsome Kai was at this close proximity. He made him feel breathless. The sun-kissed skin was like Kai had fallen into an ocean of gold that made his skin glowing even under the dimmed light of the sun and his dark brown orbs were something he could not take his eyes off of. It was as if Kai had hid thousand of mysteries behind it; an ocean of enigma Sehun wanted so much to dive in. 

Both were left breathless but Kai was the first to realize they were actually in a real awkward position. Sehun in his arms and the other's hands were on his shoulder, gripping for support. It was more like they were hugging each other when actually it was just an accident. He quickly cleared his throat and straightened up as he slowly but surely trying to push Sehun away. 

"You are..." Kai huffed as he tried to pull himself together. "... _heavy_. Just heavy." 

"What?" Sehun frowned, dumbfounded as he pulled away and stared at Kai with his brows furrowed. "Come again?" 

"You. Are. Heavy. Got it?" Kai emphasized and Sehun's jaw dropped at how the alien guy mercilessly said it. He clenched his fists until his knuckles turned white and was about to blow up in anger but then he remembered, he needed to look cool in front of the other and not letting his guard down again. 

Clearing his throat, Sehun dusted off his shirt then threw a cold stare at Kai before he let his eyes wander around. "Well, it's your fault. My head is pounding because of—," His words stopped at the mid sentence when he just noticed how captivating his surrounding actually was. " _Wow_ ,"

Just like in a fairytale, the place was more likely a dark forest but it was lit by the living things that lived in it. The ground he stood on was glowing but just around his feet, so he began to play. 

A foot was raised slightly from the ground before he started to jump here and there to see how the ground that was overgrown with moss shed a glow underneath his feet. It was fun that Sehun started to giggle like kids who just found a playground to play with their peers and laughed at almost everything. It was in a split second, Sehun forgot Kai was there. He was too immersed playing with things around him that he did not even notice how the tanned guy's lips were curving upwards, forming a small smile. 

It was actually a heartwarming scene to Kai and it was his first time seeing Sehun like this. He never thought he would be the first to watch the human boy acting like a baby getting a squishy toy. 

"This was amazing, oh my God! Look at that!" Sehun exclaimed in excitement while jogging further inside the forest with his face glowing in joy as he caught trailing plants, climbing over a gigantic tree and there were thousands of small, pinkish flowers dotting the said tree which they made it look as if it was decorated by the string lights and Sehun gaped in awe. "They are vines..." 

Sehun was awestruck by everything in the forest, happily jogging here and there while Kai who was slowly tailing him had to swallow the slowly-forming lump in his throat. It was actually painful to be there again. A place where he and Shixun spent their entire childhood playing at the said place. It was not just a place like any other he'd gone to, but it was a forest for their sweet escapes. When there were chances, or they needed a space to refresh their mind, Kireina would be the first to appear in mind which neither of them had found it boring for it was a landscape of magnificent forest. 

 _Kireina_ , yes, it was the name given by Shixun when they were kids. Since it was unknown and unnamed, Shixun decided to go for Kireina. Kai was then indulged in enjoyable recollection of their past events but needless to say, it was rather hurtful than enjoyable. To say that he was happy having Sehun there was wrong when all he had to bear was a pain of seeing the lost love, revived. 

Almost half an hour, Sehun spent walking into the forest; doing a sightseeing but decided to take a rest by the small lake he'd found as he remembered someone was actually with him and he told Kai that it was good to have small chats there. The tanned guy did not oppose to the idea and just followed whatever Sehun wanted to do. The human boy had asked Kai what thing he wanted to talk to him about and Kai willingly began to tell him stories about Shixun. 

And the day was then spent with Kai opening each of the history about the planet and how Marsus would always want to have EXO as theirs and moved the topic about how he grew up together with everyone in EXO including Shixun and Chanyeol. Their parents were the rulers of EXO which made them ones of the most powerful but after the tenth war between Marsus and Xoelles, they lost their parents but Shixun, which made them the rulers and the sovereignty continued until today. 

Back to the topic of their triangle love, Kai had always loved Shixun since they were still so young but when Chanyeol got into the picture as one of Shixun's closest friends, Kai could see how the other changed and slowly fell for Chanyeol. It was hurtful to watch right in front of his eyes when they shared their first kiss and he had to be the witness while his heart breaking into million pieces. 

He tried to stop—he tried to stay away from Shixun to heal his wound but he could not ditch his best friend whenever he was there seeking for his help. And Shixun had always been so fond of him when it came to sharing secrets and personal problems. Sure, he was hurting but he would not mind sacrificed everything for the one he loved and it was when he knew Chanyeol and Shixun were getting married that he stopped going to Kireina. For years, for decades, he did not visit the place until today when he decided to show Sehun the place the other might be wanting to see and ready to share everything about the planet to the boy. 

"Means that, they were planning to get married but...?" Asked Sehun in a low tone of voice as he turned to look at Kai next to him. 

"Yeah," Kai shortly answered and Sehun's gaze stuck to the other's expression. It was unreadable but rather than sad, it looked bitter to Sehun which he could not find himself throwing another question and waited for Kai to continue. "It was twenty days before the war happened." 

Finally, Kai turned to look at Sehun who was still staring at him. When their eyes met, both fell silent but trying to read each other's mind. But again, Kai ignored his feelings for wanting to know more about everything that swam behind Sehun's eyes and changed the topic. "How old are you?" 

"Huh?" 

"How _young_ are you?" Kai rolled his eyes and looked away, only to stare at the still water of the small lake. 

"Uh... I'm..." Okay, Sehun did not want to appear too young for Kai so he was thinking that lying about age would not be much of a big deal, would it? "I'm twenty-eight. N-Not that young." He glanced away, afraid that Kai would catch he was actually lying but he was still bad at it when Kai scoffed. 

"You're just nineteen and you act like you're older than that? You're obviously a kid." Kai made a sarcastic comment which caused the other to shoot him a glare then pouted in a sulky manner. 

"You asked me how old I am but when I said the truth you told me I was lying? You're amazing." Sehun scoffed and moved slightly away from Kai, sulking. "And I'm not a kid!" 

"Indeed you're lying. Others would not take two minutes to answer just _that_. It's your age, you wouldn't have to count. So, _obviously_ you're lying." Kai remarked nonchalantly that Sehun felt it was good if he could just punch the tanned guy right in the face. Although Kai was right but he hated to admit that he always had to be the one losing against the other. He just hated it. 

"I hate you." Sehun whispered as his eyes already flaring with annoyance without knowing that Kai actually heard it. "I seriously hate you." 

"Okay, you hate me. I heard it." Kai mocked with a chuckle and that caused Sehun to tightly clench his jaw. He was seriously pissed off by now. 

"Okay, no—I mean, yes, I hate talking to you." 

"Nope, you just hate me and it's not a first time I heard that." 

"And what else you're good at aside from teleporting? Eavesdropping?" With that Sehun shot up from the ground and walked away. He was once again stomping his feet in anger which Kai had to think how to coax the boy this time and smiled to himself at how adorable the other was acting when he's mad. Maybe, he needed to start learning on how to not make the other annoy with his boldness or else he would run away again. 

On the other hand, Sehun was still walking but without realization, he was silently crying as his feet aimlessly made a move without knowing about the destination. Tears were falling down his face and he had no idea why he did that. He was not the one who could easily cry over silly things but this time he just did out of the blue. Despite of the crystal liquids that fell, Sehun kept walking. He just did not want to care about what he was going to face later. A monster, weird aliens, bears, gorillas, he did not care instead he just wanted to sulk and walk away from Kai. 

"There are monsters inside, aren't you scared?" Kai joked, walking just behind the younger but Sehun remained silent. "It's not just monsters but there'll be ghosts too." Still no answer but Kai caught something uneasy as he quickly grabbed a hold of Sehun's wrist to stop the human boy from walking away and made the latter face him. He then fell silent the moment he caught a tear rolling down Sehun's face and although the other was then hanging his head low, he could still notice the tears glistening under the glow of the flowers in the forest; staining Sehun's cheeks. "Hey, why are you crying?" 

Sniffling, Sehun turned his head sideways, not wanting to answer. 

"Look, I'm sorry. Okay?" Kai tried, hoping this method would work on Sehun. All he could think was apologizing. That was the only thing he thought great to do at this very moment because he knew the human boy was actually sulking and probably hurting by his words, too. His left hand on Sehun's wrist was still there and he did not think he would let go of the other, not when he was still crying. "It was just a joke and it's my bad to make you cry. So, I'm sorry, okay?" 

"Y-You pissed me off..." Sehun voiced whilst slowly, he turned to face Kai who was apologetically looking at him. "You're annoying." 

"Alright, I pissed you off and I'm annoying. So, am I forgiven? Would you accept my apologize? Hm?" 

Sehun thought momentarily and stared at Kai who was still waiting for his reply. He knew that Kai did not mean what he said but he was annoyed by how he lost to him. Kai always managed to effortlessly make him out of words and he disliked it. But as did not want to prolong this, he hesitantly nodded and Kai heaved a sigh of relief then ruffled the human boy's hair which Sehun once again looked pissed. 

"Don't do that." He glared and Kai laughed which Sehun found himself smiling at the other's antics and it was, for the first time, he saw him laugh and the feeling was just beyond wonderful to listen to Kai's beautiful laughter. 

 


	7. 006

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More surprises to come. ;))

"Is there any difference living here as a human?" Kai asked, as they walked side to side and Sehun just nodded in response. "What's the difference? I don't think EXO and earth have much differences." He shrugged then Sehun turned to look at him, frowning. 

"Everything comes out peculiar to me here. Like everything is so colorful, even a sauce." Sehun cringed and made a face that Kai chuckled. "But your hair, I thought it'd be different from the comic I read." He made a remark without realizing that the alien guy was clueless about the comic he'd mentioned. 

"What comic and was I somewhat a character?" Kai threw him a quizzical look and Sehun's steps halted. He remembered that he'd never mentioned to anyone about them being the comic characters and it would be weird if he were to be a narrator, telling them about every single thing he'd read and being so enthusiasted about. 

"Uh...nothing, just forget about it." Sehun smiled sheepishly and rubbed his nape with his hand as his heart suddenly skipped a beat due to the nervousness that built in a split second inside him. 

"And you were born orange?" Kai did not joke, neither did him want to throw a silly question but that caused Sehun to choke on his own saliva and looked at the other with a shock expression. 

"What makes you think I was born orange?" He examined Kai's expression but it remained expressionless and Sehun just could not read it. "A human in orange suit, that'd be funny." 

"I mean, your hair—silly." Kai shook his head then added, "I ain't stupid. I know what human looks like." Kai rolled his eyes in annoyance then continued to walk; leaving the stunted Sehun behind. 

"I dyed it orange, you moron." Sehun whispered to himself but listening to Kai's ' _I heard that!_ ', made him groan in exasperation as he began to walk again, tailing the other guy. He did not know for how many time he'd felt annoyed with Kai but nonetheless, he just could not dislike him. Not yet. 

It was actually a good thing that he could spend a time with Kai and he thought that he could spend more in the forest but not when the other stopped him from walking and his face was seen as if he was inspecting something which he looked fierce and Sehun had something to ask but he just could not form a sentence due to that. 

"They're here." 

"Who?" 

 

* * *

 

 

"Marsus." Yuta spoke, sitting next to Kris and everyone in the house waited for him to continue with a serious face. 

Early this morning, right after Kyungsoo, Kai and Sehun left—Yuta, Taeil, Kris and Tao arrived. Their only intention was to see that human boy who rumored to be the resemblance of Kris' younger brother. It was not that they wanted to take him away but they needed to confirm it because Kris was anxious and he wanted his younger brother back. 

The moment when they were there, Chanyeol, Suho, Minseok and Baekhyun were already home. It came out as a suprise to them for they never thought Kris would come. They had not prepared anything. Luckily, Sehun was not there or else they did not know what to answer to the Wu brothers. 

"I had heard from them that they were looking for a human boy that you guys hid. I didn't know someone from earth would be here, so we came to check." Taeil nonchalantly said as he shrugged and Chanyeol, Suho, Minseok and Baekhyun then looked at each other which they did not know either to deny or to admit it. But there would not be any benefit of denying that so Chanyeol decided to just tell them the truth. 

"It's true." Chanyeol sighed as he added and Kris was already throwing daggers at him when he spoke, "It's true that he's here. We truly have no idea how he reached here because he seemed to be here all alone without anyone and there wasn't any traces of aircraft at the place where we found him." 

"And what's his name?" Kris asked in curiosity. "Does he resemble Shixun?" 

Chanyeol looked at Baekhyun who was looking at him and his eyes were telling Chanyeol to say no to that but he did not want to prolong this matter so he nodded that caused Kris to smirk smugly. 

"I know," Kris got up from his seat, sighing in disappointment. "I know all along that if Shixun were to be back, you're gonna be the one hiding him from me." 

"But Kris, he is not Shixun. His name is Sehun and he's someone from earth. How could you just jump into conclusion that we're hiding him from you? If he were to be Shixun, we'd gladly inform you that he's back. What's the point of taking him away if it means to make our bond break?" Baekhyun voiced in dissatisfaction, defending Chanyeol who's then hanging his head low. 

"It's already broken." Coldly, Kris replied without looking at those who were already fuming up because of his statement. 

"And it's because you broke it!" Suho snapped and stood up. "You broke it because we're no longer trustworthy to you. You broke it because all you can see is us being the one killing Shixun, and what more explanations do we have to make you believe that we weren't the one taking him from you?" 

It was true. Kris was the one who broke their well-built friendship and now he was blaming them for the cause of Shixun went missing. No one could ever trace Shixun's whereabout but Suho; and the ones that should be responsible to this were Marsus for it did not make a sense if they were to keep the guy away from his own brothers.

Meanwhile to Suho, Kris had stepped beyond the line. For years, for decades, he'd had to carry a mountain of burdens alone before Sehun finally arrived at their planet. For there was a secret had yet to be disclosed, Kris should at least trust them as friends who'd shared almost everything in their entire life. 

"It's because he was last seen with the all of you! Yes, you were all there, _we_ were there fighting for our rights but let's not forget about him went missing because I trusted _you_ so much to send him—," 

Kris' words were then cut off when Kai and Sehun appeared at the living hall. They barely made any noise but Sehun's sudden blabber shocked everyone in the house. The tension that was thick moments ago had suddenly died out and everyone fell silent which only the human boy's voice filled the air.

It was just like an unplanned gathering but this would cause just another crisis in between them. The existence of Sehun there would probably make things worsen and Suho could feel that Kris would never believe them again. Suho knew he'd done best that they would thank him later and he knew there were things to be unveiled but he would have to wait until everything was ready. 

"I swear that's awesome but stop teleporting would you? I still wanna be there, they wouldn't notice if—," Sehun, who was feeling unhappy with Kai teleporting him back home when he was not ready to leave Kireina; trailed off when he noticed there were few pairs of eyes staring at him which he slowly turned to look at his right and caught how people were actually eyeing him.

In those eyes, those stares, he could not tell either they were mad, sad or happy but there was something that made him feel uneasy. Not to mention when one of the tall guys—aside from Chanyeol—had his eyes teary, and Sehun knew not of the meaning behind it. 

"H-Hi?" Hesitantly, he greeted and expected for everyone would at least return the greeting but none had responded and when he turned to look at Kai, the one whom he hoped would explain to him things he did not know—also appeared to be at loss for words. "K-Kai? Why are they staring at me?" 

This time Kai did not answer but only turned to look at him in the eyes with a sad face. Everything was then incomprehensible to Sehun. Why did everyone have to be this weird? Why would everyone seem to be speechless in the presence of him? 

"Shixun..." 

It was the tall man's voice which Sehun snapped and the realization soon dawned upon him. He then eyed him, the man whose face was looking more like an european guy and his hair was grey. To him, he looked like an anime character and the other one, who stood just behind the man, too. He had no idea who they were and there were four new faces he was uncertain why they were here, today. 

Although it was obvious that this man had mistaken him as Shixun but why there were tears running down his face? 

"Wait... I, uh, I think you've mistaken me as some—," _Someone else_. Sehun was about to say but in a split second he was pulled into an embrace. In a pair of foreign arms but managed to make him feel like home. The way he held him and the way he hugged him tight, it was so warm he thought none could have ever given him this. Not even his own father. 

"Shixun..." The man cried, sobbing with his face buried in Sehun's shoulder. "Shixun why did you leave us, dear baby?" 

_Oh my God, who's this man? I'm not ready for another surprise. Lord, help me!_ Sehun screamed in his head. As for the second week he'd been here, he was hit with surprises, one after another. Never had he imagined being here would be this complicated. If he were to be back on earth, he promised he would not make any silly wishes again. 

"I-I'm sorry, I'm not Shixun." _Whoa, Sehun. That was so mean!_ Sehun shut his eyes tight after he said that. Reality hurts, and the other man needed not to be blanketed with lies. He did not want to give others a false hope. 

"I know, I know you won't remember a thing but eventually you will, baby brother." The man pulled away and that was the moment when Sehun realized that it was Kris, Shixun's elder brother.

_Hell, this man is fucking handsome! His character doesn't exist in the comic, does he?_ Then Sehun felt like punching his own face when the voice in his head kept on talking but Kris was indeed handsome. He did not know Shixun's brother could be this godly, if his heart did not fall for Kai in the first place, he would've melted in Kris' arms and would not want to let go. 

Kris had a pair of blue eyes which he somehow looked like a character in a manga Sehun would fall into, his v-shaped face, his plump lips—well, Kris was utterly beautiful and he just could not deny something jolted inside him when the other stared into the depth of his eyes. He could feel his blood suddenly rushed to tint his cheeks red, up to the tips of his ears. 

"Let's go home, hm?" Kris cupped Sehun's face and the human boy got stunted by the words. _Home? Which home?_ He suddenly forgot how to speak and just stared at the latter with a confusion written all over his face. 

The others who stood motionless at the living hall were drawn speechless. They did not know how to act to that. It was not a surprise for Kris to act like that since he loved his younger brother so much but Sehun. Meanwhile Kai, Chanyeol, Suho, Minseok and Baekhyun were worried of Sehun. What if Kris took the human boy and never returned? That could be a mess. 

"Kris," Kai finally spoke. "Let's talk about this later. I promise to send him home—I mean _your_ home, once he's ready." 

The words came out doubtful to Kris but among the rest, he knew Kai could be the one whom he could trust and slowly, he pulled away from Sehun then curved his lips upward forming a smile at the human boy. 

Sehun was clueless to what Kai had said a moment ago but still hesitantly smiled at Kris who's looking like he wasn't ready to leave and somehow he just wanted to know more and more about what had happened. Of course, everything Kai had told him when they were in Kireina was slightly helping but not much—not when he had to face Kris and a few other strangers in the house. 

"Okay. For now, I'll leave him with you but you must promise me that he'd return no matter what." 

It was a warn coming from none other than Kris and Sehun frowned in confusion. There was a puzzle, unsolved in his mind to which he then gazed at Kai hoping for more than just an answer. But the other was not looking at him or Kai refused to because if he did, something inside him might break and he did not want that to happen. 

Right after Kris and three others left, everyone dismissed, leaving only Sehun at the living hall. He sighed in exhaustion. Everything to him, was tiring and he hated to even think of it and it seemed like the puzzles in his mind could never be solved. 

He then proceeded to Kai's bedroom and that was when he saw him jotting something on a piece of paper, standing close to the nightstand. 

"It's just another puzzle that I need to solve it myself, isn't it?" Disappointment laced in his voice as he walked inside the room but Kai seemed to ignore it as he remained focus on everything he was doing until Sehun stood just behind him. "Why did he want me to return home when he knew it himself that I'm not Shixun?" 

"He refused to believe you're not him, Sehun." Kai said sotto voce and momentarily paused before he added, "Neither did I." 

Sehun did not know for how many times Kai had sliced his heart with his words and this was one of the most hurtful words the alien guy had said to him. The way he refused to believe that Sehun was someone else—albeit God sent him here as the replacement of Shixun in EXO planet; it was painful. It was painful when he wanted Kai but the other just could not move on from Shixun. 

"Shixun and me... We might resemble each other, but I'm not him. I can't be him." Said Sehun whilst he stared at Kai's back but slowly, the other turned around only to face him with red eyes. Seemed like he just stopped crying and it broke the human boy's heart to see it. 

"For the sake of Chanyeol, for the sake of Kris, for the sake of everyone, can you..." Kai had a trouble of continuing his words but he slowly raised both of his hands to cup Sehun's cheek whilst getting closer to the human boy and Sehun just stared at him. 

Deep inside, Sehun was debating with himself either to run away from getting trapped in the miseries of Shixun's life or stay for the sake of Kai because he was just not ready to live someone else's life. He was not ready to hear anything that would hurt him. He was not ready to face anything that would complicate his life further. Although he knew what Kai was going to say, he just waited. With a hope that slowly faltered, he looked at him in the eyes. In those orbs, he saw the sadness glinting, forming a cloud which nobody would ever want to have. It was the unwanted clouds of sorrow, surfacing in the sea of Kai's eyes and he could hear his own heart began to crack as he witnessed it. 

Despite the strong look Kai had presented, the Kai in front of him then was looking so vulnerable for Sehun could see it behind the other's irises. He was torn and broken and Sehun wanted so badly to hug him, to wrap him in a cotton of comfort and nobody would be allowed to even disturb. It was such a long pause Kai had taken and Sehun wished for him to never continue and let him have just another chance to be Kai's future but not when the alien guy began to speak again. 

"Can't you do it? Just for once, can't you be Shixun?" 

This was it. This was the thing Sehun refused to accept. All he knew that he wanted to be him, to be whatever he wanted in EXO planet and live a good life. Regardless of the war Xoelles had with Marsus, he just did not want to care. All he knew was he wanted to be with Kai. It was probably too early to admit that he loved him but he knew what his heart wanted and he was not going to deny it if Kai were to ask. 

Taking a deep breath, Sehun shut his eyes tight while trying harder to swallow the lump that was slowly growing in his throat. Slowly, he shook his head no which Kai pleaded. "No Kai." 

"I know it'd be hard for you but they need you—," 

"They need me but what about you, then?" He cut him off which made the other fall silent. Hesitantly, Kai pulled his hands away from Sehun and looked away. Both were then looking at everywhere but to one another. Sehun hated this. This was too far from his liking and he hated to know that the other was only being selfless without even prioritize the needs of his own heart. "I can't be Shixun, Kai. Never in my life had I ever wished to live someone else's life if it meant to just break my own heart and you want to do this just to collect others' broken pieces, to fix it—meanwhile yours will be the only one broken?" 

"I-It's not—," 

"It is, Kai. I'm sorry I can't do this." Sehun took a step backward, eyes gazing at Kai who's then hanging his head low. "You can tell me to go, you can even send me back to earth but don't tell me to be Shixun, I just can't do it." 

With that, Sehun turned around but just as he took a step towards the bedroom door, his moves halted to which later he felt something was hitting him. It made his heart to momentarily stop beating and that was the moment when an excruciating burning sensation felt deep inside him. The pain was horrifying and the warm liquid that could be felt pouring out from his back down to his waist was giving him nothing but dizziness. Sehun could see the world spinning until the day suddenly darkened and he began to lose his consciousness. 

Kai who witnessed the image of the human boy slowly covered by blood was left stupefied and his eyes widened when he noticed the red liquid running down the other's back. Sehun was slowly falling to which he cried for his name and quickly ran to catch him. No, he was not ready to lose him. Not again. "Sehun!!" 

And Sehun, he was shot. 


	8. 007

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sehun or Shixun?

_'Yixing.'_  

A voice echoed in his head as his eyes shot open, waking him up from his deep sleep. He knew the voice. The voice he did not hear for months since he was in Deo, working on his an experiment for his antidotes before he went back to EXO planet to cure the people who'd been attacked by Hujah—a race that resembled giant green serpents originally from Huj—a year ago. Sure, he had a healing power but the poison that had been injected into their body systems needed to be taken out before everything worsened. Yixing, one of the noblemen in EXO planet tried to close his eyes back when the voice died but not when he was once again being called, for the third time tonight. 

_'Yixing, help.'_  

Without wasting any more time, Yixing moved with a lightning speed to grab his elemental weapons before he stormed off the bedroom; heading to Deonists palace. He needed to see the King before he completely left the place. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

"Sehun, you can make it. Please, wake up." Kai whispered in Sehun's ears who was unconscious in his arms. It was the feeling again that made him cry his lung out. The feeling of when he'd seen Shixun being attacked by the Marsus until he was gone right before his eyes. It was as if someone had stabbed him from the back, thrusting a sword right into his chest and he was left dead for years. It was so painful and unbearable. His heart was then left empty, only for the grieves to appear as a substitute to his happiness. 

Kai's body started to tremble when he witnessed Sehun's hair suddenly turned to ash grey. Right from the tip of his locks, it began to slowly change its color from the bright orange to ash grey. The tears that fell were then unstoppable as he pulled him into his embrace, hugging the human boy tight. The crystal liquid fell down his face like waterfall, staining his cheeks as he held him close to his chest and he could feel his heart cracked then bit by bit shattered into thousand pieces, making the scars under his chest bled again. 

Seeing Sehun's features draining in color was as if he watched the planet turned into monochrome with the presence of darkness, and the world suddenly got hushed. There, outside the window of his bedroom was an explosion sound made from the bomb that exploded which extremely loud but came out inaudible as his body turned rigid at the image of the human boy's pale face. The silence that filled the air was deafening, sickening even which caused his body to feel numb he could not move a muscle. Despite everything that happened, his mind was then completely blank as he gazed down at Sehun purplish lips. The other's body was getting cold and he did not know what to do. "Sehun..." 

Leisurely, he brought his hand to rub at Sehun's cold cheek before he leaned down just to brush his lips against the human boy's. The coldness of the other's lips could be felt against his and Kai sobbed as he kissed him softly with his lips trembling. "Don't leave me." He cried again, this time, in tremor for he was unable to hold it in anymore. If Sehun were to leave him there, then it would be such a tremendous loss and he would soon drown in his guilt-ridden self. "Don't leave me..." 

 

* * *

 

 

Fifteen minutes from Deo, Yixing then found himself standing on the ground at the place where he'd seen undisturbed before but already been attacked by none other than the Marsus. There were fires, explosions, and the place had turned into a complete mess as he eyed his surrounding. He momentarily let his eyes wander around, witnessing the people fighting against the intruders and there were his best friends, strongly attacking those evils. He wanted to help but he must first meet Kai who seemed to be indeed in need of his help. He needed not to think further about the other's whereabouts for he could use his sixth sense to look for him. 

After a moment, Yixing barged into the house and quickly made a move, heading to Kai's bedroom. It was then when he saw the image of Kai sitting helplessly on the floor with a lifeless body in the other's arms that he felt choked up. This was not something he wanted to see after months of leaving EXO planet. 

"Kai!" Hurriedly, he jogged towards the other but before he could ask about everything that happened, his eyes landed on Sehun's pale face which his legs got wobbled out of the blue then he fell kneeling on the floor. He noticed the red liquid staining the fabric of Kai's suit and he was not sure what that was. "K-Kai... What is this? What's with Shixun... how?" 

"I-I don't know..." Kai was helpless and he was too weak to even speak coherently. Yixing, on the other hand wanted to probe further but looking at how frail the other was, he decided to just let the questions die for the time being and focus on how to help them. 

"Hey, look at me." Yixing raised his hand to cup the side of Kai's face just to get their eyes connected because he needed the other to focus since Kai must help him to teleport them back to Deo. The quicker, the better because Sehun probably could not last longer. He needed to be treated as soon as possible. "I need you to focus and teleport us back to Deo, can you do it?" 

Albeit the confusion that was vividly shown on Kai's face, he still nodded and within split seconds as Yixing let his hands hold the tanned guy's arm, they disappeared into a puff of smoke leaving EXO planet to travel back to Deo. Right then, Yixing knew the one and only person who could help him treating Sehun. It was Irene, the Deonists. 

 

 

 

"He is the reincarnation."

Calm, that was the best word to describe Irene. With her porcelain white skin and long blonde hair, she looked more like a Goddess than a Deonist herself. Right after Yixing and Kai arrived in Deo with Sehun in the tanned guy's arms, Irene took them to the oubliette, a secret dungeon where she had been using for years as a place to practice her spell towards the lifeless just for them to revive, for her to bring them back to life. 

Sehun was placed at the center of the room, being laid on the cold floor before Irene made a gesture as she used her magical power to leave his body levitated; hovering in the air. 

"He is one of the metempsychosis signs, the _samsara_." She added and turned around to face Yixing and Kai who stood just behind her. Her face was straight and calm despite the urgency to bring Sehun back to life and when Kai had his eyebrows frowned in confusion, she smirked. "Have you not heard of the word, Kai? And to you..." She averted her gaze to look at Yixing in the eyes before she added, "Yixing, I need you to help me by getting his wound healed first or else I could not focus because the red liquid produces such an unpleasant smell. Never know a human would have such a stinky liquid running in their veins." 

"Can he be saved?" Asked Kai without looking at Irene and just stared at Yixing's back who was then walking towards Sehun's body at the center of the room. Everything came out uneasy and he feared that he would lose him for the second time that his words sounded doubtful to Irene. She hated how people had always thrown the question whenever they came to ask for her help and she hated to admit that she'd lost interest in helping others when they doubted her power but judging at how miserable the tanned guy was before her, Irene decided not to snap while she stook a deep breath sauntering to stand next to the other. 

"He was not what each one of you had believed..." She could not get the idea of her spilling facts to men because she hated them but this time might be an exception. They had to know to truth behind everything that happened but she also could not be the one to entirely disclose the secret. To her, Sehun was an enigma, a closed book everybody in EXO planet had yet to treasure but Suho. And for a moment she thought Kai should have known about this or perhaps the other just refused to believe it. "As far as I know, he was not Shixun but he was not himself either. Well, something has yet to be treasured and there's a lot to study about this boy." 

"What do you mean by that?" A frown formed on his face which he turned to look at Irene in perplexity. Of course, Sehun was not Shixun but what's with he was not even himself? Her words were incomprehensible to the extent he had to probe further for clarification even though he knew how she hated to be asked for explanation. 

"Shixun's reborn but always remember that the reincarnation does not give you a chance to be the one from the past, instead it takes you just to another level, to live better." Whatever she had said, it made something click on Kai's mind which he quickly averted his gaze to look at Yixing who's then holding Sehun's hand, beginning to help the human boy's wound healed. What if Sehun woke up as Shixun again? Would he still remember him as his best friend or would he return to the one he once dearly loved? He did not say anything, neither did he has something to say as he could not even form a sentence due to Irene's words because it made sense and what if everything would go back to the day where he had to be the one hoping his unrequited love to be requited? It'd be the most painful thing he had to face again. 

"I can't say he's completely new, and I can't say he'd fully remember of his past either. So for today, this is the second rebirth for him and if _he_ were to be back, it'd be just another complicated things for your people to handle. The superpower would return and he'd be more powerful than before or he'd remain as someone powerless —as a human." With that she slowly walked towards the center of the room to get the ritual started, leaving Kai who was then debating with himself about the miseries he had under his chest. 

This time, Kai had to pray. For whatever happened after Sehun's awakening, he must accept the fact that they were probably just not meant for each other. During the process of bringing Sehun back to life, the past memories came flashing at the back of his mind which it caused the pain to surge through him with so much power it almost killed him. It was like a tidal wave of sorrows came washing him and there was not much energy left inside for it was too much to handle and without him knowing, tears came back falling down his face. He did not want Sehun to leave him, he did not want Shixun to remain missing either and right then he was feeling nothing but confused. He wanted Shixun back but at the same time he needed Sehun to stay. If Sehun were to wake up as Shixun, then he would completely surrender to the fate and believe that he would be just as broken as before. 

He did not know for how long he'd been closing his eyes and he did not know for how long he'd let the crystal liquid to run down his face but when he was about to fall on his knees, succumbing to his fate, there was a thumb—came brushing his tears on his left cheek and that was the moment when he slowly opened his eyes to look at the owner of the hand. Kai was then driven speechless at the image of Sehun standing before him; smiling. 

The other's face was once again glowing, his lips were once again pink but his hair remained grey and his eyes were blue to the extent Kai could not guess either it was Sehun or Shixun. He was too afraid to call out his name that he remained silent and just looked at him with the mixed of emotions swirled deep inside him. Should he be happy if the human boy turned out to be Shixun? Or should he feel sad knowing that Sehun had completely left? 

"Hey..." 

The voice, nothing had changed and as far as he remembered, it was Sehun's voice but he could no longer guess it right because Shixun would sound just the same. 

"You're such a cry baby." 

_You're such a cry baby._

Those words. 

It was mostly used by Shixun whenever he was still a kid. It was reminiscing of how he had always said that when he saw him crying. Kai's stomach began to churn at the sentence which he momentarily closed his eyes and tried harder not to tremble as he began to speak. 

"Shixun?" 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	9. 008

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: A piece of advice before you read this chapter is to never jump into conclusions. There are still so many things you need to go through and understand. Breathe, and happy reading :)

 

"Shixun?" 

It slipped past his plum lips and the smile on the other's lips faltered as if he had said it wrong but Kai only managed to look at him with eyes full of hope. He was uncertain of what he had been hoping inside yet he would try to accept everything if the latter turned out to be Shixun. He knew it would be hard for him but he did not want to lose him for the second time. 

He blinked, once, twice, as the other got closer and closer to him; closing their gaps and he searched for an answer in the depth of the other's clear blue eyes but to no avail. Everything seemed to be unreadable to him and he did not know who this guy was. 

"A hero does not cry like a baby but you did. Would you ever stop being a baby?" 

The way he breathed the syllables sounded so much like Shixun that Kai had to believe that Sehun was gone, he had lost the human boy and right then and there, he had the one whom he'd been waiting for. Kai could not describe the feeling when he caught the other guy once again put up a soft smile, he could not tell either it was pain or contentment that swirled inside as the latter held him,  caressing his face with his thumb and stared endearingly at him and he could not perceive it. It was beyond words to even describe the feelings he was containing in his chest. 

"It's me." 

 

 

 

"I'll be seeing the King later at night and about this, I may have to make sure that the King is apprised of what had happened in your planet." Breathed Irene as she walked next to Yixing heading out the oubliette. The latter just nodded and looked at Irene with a soft smile curved on his lips but she remained with a straight face, eyes did not meet with Yixing's but focused on the one that walked ahead of them, next to Kai. Irene had thousand of things in her head that were yet to be concluded as an answer to Kai's questions earlier. She knew there was something yet to be revealed behind Shixun's reincarnation but she was not stupid either. She was certain of one thing; acknowledged the look the other guy had held beneath his eyes but was veiled by his new features. "And for that guy..." 

"That guy?" Yixing frowned and Irene gestured with her chin at the one who'd admitted himself as Shixun earlier; gazing at the other skeptically. "Shixun, what's with him?"

"As for our own discernment, he's once again reborn, _return_ as Shixun and his power is yet to be known. The power varies and may have come out as something unexpected but..." Irene sounded doubtful as she let the words spill, causing Yixing to eye Shixun with confusion written all over his face. 

"But?" 

"He is, to me, a mystery for your people to dive in and something is just _not_ right about him." 

Irene, as always and usual, her utterances had always been too cryptic to which Yixing shook his head, trying to shrug everything that confused him away knowing that there would be so many things they had to face with the reborn of Shixun. But he just could not let the curiosity overpower him, not before they moved to save their home from being destroyed by the Marsus.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Meanwhile in EXO planet, chain armours were jingling, and tinkling under the black sky while men were snarling, squealing as the ground slowly became greasy with gore. It was not as terrible as the war that happened on 1485, but the multiple attacks the Marsus were sending towards Xoelles had caused injuries and Suho had mustered hundreds of Xoelles for the battle. Fires were shot, bombs bursting here and there but they would not give up. They had to win against Marsus or they would not be able to save their home and soon enough, Marco—Lord of the Marsus—would definitely come to conquer and confiscate their motherland. 

Fire arrows were seen fizzing and fizzling through the air as Chanyeol flew across the space before Jongdae came into the picture, crashing everything that came in their way with his lightning power that channeled through his gauntlets and destroyed the Marsus' nighthawks before they flew in separated ways, moving to attack the intruders. They had gone through this for hours but little by little, Marsus managed to send more of their people to attack them that it was not going to be ceased anytime sooner. 

Minseok, Baekhyun and Suho were on the ground, fighting with the opponents while their eyes wandered like a hawk which enabling them to notice everything that was coming while moving with the speed of lightning just to protect their home. This was not their first time to face this and they believed none would be able to seize everything that was fated to be theirs. Seeing the monsters swarmed forward, Minseok quickly made a smooth move like a flash, shooting piercing bolts of ice towards the rivals as he swung his ice blade that dealt a high amount of damage and smirked when the moss-green blood splattered from their open wounds. It came out much more satisfying to him when he succeeded to assassinate those monsters. 

Although the battle was heart-thumping but never once it had made them feel dispirited. The land must be heavily fortified and they could not just let this become one of the reasons why they'd be thrown to Hel. 

"Someone needs to stop Marco, we have to make a deal!" Kyungsoo, who appeared in the midst of bloodied enemies screamed while he jumped, with his arms spread open, elemental weapons in both hands with hundred centimeters long then he swirled in the air before charging down, striking like fire in order to crush the enemies. Despite the beats of his heart were skipping, things needed to be stopped and Marco had to be vanished from existing.

"Guys, get ready! This needs to be stopped immediately before Marco arrived, Yixing and Kai are on their way!" 

Listening to Suho's words, everybody began to clobber and cleaved towards the centre of Marsus army which caused a mass of death. The septic smell of death then hung over the battlefield with the acrid taste of blood rose in their mouths. Some of Xoelles were already sobbing and snivelling with fear but swords and weapons did not stop from ringing against each other. The moment they spilled their tears, the sodden earth had already became oily with ichor for there had not been a minute they took a breath to rest, attacks were thrown and their motherland was then baptised with blood. 

The moment when Yixing, Kai and Shixun set their feet on the ground of EXO planet, the land was already burnished with entrails that a vile smell rose up from it. Kai eyed the place with a heavy feeling and a guilt quickly tugged at his heart for he was not there when they were fighting to protect their motherland. The view, the scene that was shown before him reminded him of the past, of when they lost their parents, of when the wars between Marsus and Xoelles began. Although it was not seen as bad but still, this was not something he wished to once again witness. It was so heartbreaking which it drove him speechless. None of his members were seen at the place which made him think this was the end to their nation, the end to EXO and the end to his everything but not when he noticed a glimpse of Suho walking, hundred meters away from them that he felt like crying and marched forward without even minding the presence of Yixing and Shixun. 

It was step by step, little by little that he caught one after another of his people raising up from the ground, marching their ways to him and he was more than glad to know they all survived. This was beyond words and he could not even describe how relieved it was to see that they succeeded to preserve their home. Without realizing it, he was already running towards Suho and within seconds, he found himself pulling the older guy into a hug. 

"I'm sorry for being too late. I shouldn't have left you guys alone." Albeit the guilt, relief was actually taking over him which he sniffled in Suho's shoulder and the other just chuckled, while hand rubbing his back up and down. 

"We have our people, silly. I know you're up to something." Suho breathed and pulled away to look at Kai who was then sobbing which he giggled. "Nothing to be sorry, it's already over for now."

On the other hand, Chanyeol who was making his way to Suho and Kai had his head hung low before he finally stood next to their leader and looked up to meet his gaze with the tanned guy without hesitation. He knew they were not in a good term ever since Shixun's gone but he always hoped that their bond could be strengthen again, that they would not have to feel awkward around each other. 

Kai looked at Chanyeol with a pain slowly creeping up his chest knowing that it was time for him end whatever feelings he had for the one he loved. The guy in front of him was the one who was meant for Shixun and he leisurely moved his hand to pat on Chanyeol's shoulder with a bitter smile quirked on his lips. He then breathed, "He's finally here." 

Frowning, Chanyeol quickly mouthed a 'what' at the other for he could not comprehend to whom Kai was actually referring to. It was, to him, so confusing when Kai began to lower his gaze and pulled his hand away from Chanyeol's shoulder before he started talking again. Meanwhile Suho could already feel something was actually coming because he knew Kai was literally making the hardest decision in his life. He acknowledged the tanned guys as someone selfless, always prioritized others but he did not know the younger would be _this_ selfless until he was willing to let himself die broken heartedly deep inside for the second time. 

"Shixun, he's here." 

And it was like a dream to Chanyeol where it had been painted, for their love to once again rebuilt and for them to once again reunite. He had always hoped for Shixun to return so that they could continue to draw their dreams and build a future together. Kai silently watched as Chanyeol ran, making his way to Shixun who stood meters away from them with his smile slowly faded then came a pain as the substitute. It was painful to witness and even though it was hard to let the feelings slip, he had to. For now and forever, he had to forget that his love was once belonged to Shixun and he needed to move on.  

For years, he'd tried to believe that he would get the chance for Shixun to finally notice how in love he was but then things would remain as a dream which would never come true. Not even after million years of waiting. 

Kai closed his eyes as he could feel his chest tightened and it seemed like it was impossible for him to breathe at the image of Chanyeol pulling Shixun into a hug. They reunited. They finally found their way back to each other's arms and he, he would always be left alone as just a best friend who seemed to be a lot more important whenever they needed a shoulder to lean on. 

And for once, he thought that it was alright. It would be just alright. 

 

 

 

"Wendy!" Jongdae exclaimed in excitement, shooting up from the ground when he noticed Deonists had arrived at their place and it had been a while since he last saw her. Jongdae and Wendy had been good friends since forever and whenever he got the chance to see her, he'd be feeling much more excited because Wendy managed to make his inside jump out of joy. It was not because he had feelings for her but it was because Wendy was more like a younger sister, the one that he cared so much. "Oh my goodness, it's been a while." 

"You never change," Wendy smiled up at him before she looked over her shoulder, waiting for her people to finally stand there and greeted Xoelles. "As an order from the King, we're here to help." 

Everything was then rebuilt with Deonists' help and the place was once again looked decent. Deonists had always been helpful and they had been there whenever Xoelles were in trouble since forever. Xoelles indeed knew how to handle things and even without Deonists they could do it themselves but the relationship between the two planets was never broken and to Deonists, Xoelles were trustworthy which they were willing to do them favors. 

Irene brought tens of her people to fix things so that Xoelles could have a better place to stay after it was destroyed by the Marsus. For once, Irene thought that Marsus must have lost their minds to aimlessly attack the planet again and again but there must be something EXO noblemen had promised for making them return and it was none other than Shixun that came to mind. To her, there were things unsettled with the existence of Shixun and she just could not help but to wonder about the secrets someone had been holding. In someway, she knew Kris was one of the noblemen who kept the secret sealed up until today aside from Suho and it made sense why Marsus kept on coming back. They were actually claiming what's promised to be theirs. And the land was not a sole reason. 

Letting her eyes wander, Irene decided to take a walk further inside the house as it was already reconstructed—following her own instincts. Her seventh sense told her to just make a move, until she was right in front of Kai's bedroom and it was right then and there where she saw him, the incredulous being that kept on making her feel unconvinced with everything that happened in EXO planet. Irene then sauntered into the room, suprising the other with her slow movements and he quickly stood from where he was seating only to nervously greet her. 

"Oh, it's you. I thought..." 

"You," Irene cut him off. "Does everything clear to you now?" As if reading his mind, Irene kept talking without hesitation for she knew what she was doing and she was certain that the other guy was the answer. 

"I-I don't understand..." He breathed in confusion and averted his gaze to look at everywhere but Irene. 

"You know what you're doing and you may have succeeded to deceive others with your looks," Irene smirked as she saw him beginning to tremble. "But you can never deceive me, _Sehun_." 

* * *


	10. 009

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who's Sehun?

_"Sehun,"_

_The voice, it sounded so close yet so far from him. Where it was as if he was listening to his own voice that echoed to the wall—filling up the empty space of the cage with his soft but deafening voice which sent nothing but a jolt of electric shock to flow in his veins. Sehun could feel his body was floating and the moment when his eyes shot open, he was greeted by the sight of a blinding white room. Just a moment ago he was talking to Kai, telling him he was not going to do whatever the other had asked him to yet here he was, trapped in the room of nowhere and not a single wall was seen visible to his eyes. It was a white, spacious room that caused his mind to wonder why he was there out of the blue and why he was trapped in the middle of nowhere all alone._

_"Sehun, you're not alone."_

_As if reading his mind, the voice sounded concerned and this time it was so much closer to him. It was like someone was whispering something into his ears but then no one was in sight instead it was only him floating in the mid air. At the same time, Sehun could feel he was drowning yet he was not out of breath and the only thing that conquered his mind now was only confusion which he could not really process anything that was going on at the moment. He took a deep breath before he made himself speak to him._

_"Who are you?" Sehun asked in curiosity with his eyes staring into nothingness but his mind just could not stop thinking. Into the blank space, his mind was drowning in with questions after questions resurfaced and the answer was none. A hope that grew in his chest was only a hope that he knew might soon falter even before he heard the other replied him._

_"We were born with the same soul but the body, reborn to be one but never the same."_

_A cryptic answer that caused him to frown and closed his eyes before he threw in another question. The statement confounded his mind where he could see the knots were getting even harder to untie and it was not an answer the other was giving him. "I don't understand what you're saying."_

_"Shixun and Sehun, two different personalities and a different person came from different planets."_

_"Shixun," Sehun breathed and suddenly he felt choked up listening to his own voice and his mind suddenly went blank at the mention of Shixun. "Where am I?" He managed to probe further even when he could feel there were tears running down his temple. It just fell without reasons and the beads of sweat beginning to form on his skin. He felt hot and burning, the white room he was in seemed to be heat up and the seemingly high temperature was making his heart to skip a beat. "And where are you? You should show yourself."_

_"You're trapped in between a dream and a reality." The voice was still so soft, ignoring his query but he could hear him smirking even though he could not see him. "We're about to die, Sehun."_

_"We?" In each second that ticked, everything was getting harder and harder to comprehend and the pieces of puzzle were getting a lot smaller to which he did not think he could solve it anytime sooner. Not when people kept on throwing him ambiguous phrases. Maybe they should rephrase everything they had been saying that he did not have to feel this dumb to solve the mystery. "I need to go. I need to see Kai."_

_"Go."_

_It was not just a word, it was a command coming from someone invisible but he still needed an answer to everything the other had spilled. The way he spoke, his utterances, none was helping and he felt sick. He needed to see Kai and left the room. "Let me go."_

_"Close your eyes and let's escape from your dream. It's time to face the reality, Sehun. It's time for you to reborn and it's time for us to revive."_

_With that Sehun closed his eyes with the questions still swam in the sea of his mind but he needed to escape from this white room. No matter what, he needed not another mystery to solve. All he needed was a peaceful mind and soul._

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

" _It's time for us to revive._ " 

The words were still fresh in his mind and it was still full of wonder Sehun wanted so badly to forget whatever he'd dreamed but it was not as easy. He looked at Irene who was waiting for his replies but he just could not form a sentence to which he hung his head low before he walked towards the door—thinking of letting it slip but Irene would not give him a chance when she caught him by his wrist, stopping Sehun from stepping out of the room. 

"Why did you choose to be him? Do you think things would be easy for you after this?" Irene could see the hesitation in Sehun's eyes and she knew things he did not yet she wanted him to speak. If Sehun chose to be Shixun, he must be ready to face the consequences that might happen soon. Although everything might seem simple to her but it was the other way around for Sehun for things had been so complicated and there was still a long way for him to perceive the situation he was in.

"It's for their happiness." That was what came from Sehun's mouth as a reply that caused Irene to scoff and let go off his wrist. He stared at her with bits of regret forming under his chest, feeling trapped and caged by his own decision. He knew this could be the wrong decision he'd taken but there was no other way for him to make Kai happy. Maybe, to him, this was the only way to bring back the tanned guy's happiness. 

"If you think _this_ could bring them happiness, you're wrong." With that, Irene turned on her heels—getting ready to leave. If she stayed, she might be spilling things she should not and that Sehun might lose to himself before the fight for his journey even started. "If this was the right choice you'd made then, welcome to EXO planet, Sehun. And I as a Deonist can already sense that another world war is going to begin soon. So, farewell for now."

Sehun wanted so badly to break down when Irene took steps, leaving him alone and cried his lung out but the choice had already been made and he could not turn back the time. If only Kai did not do the request, if only he were Sehun from the past, if only he did not come to this world and if only he did not wish to be one of the characters, things would not be this difficult for him. Tears were then pooling in his eyes as he felt breathless with the lump that slowly grew in his throat and he was about to fall on his knees when there was a pair of arms wrapped around his body, preventing him from falling. 

And Sehun cried his heart out for the pain was unbearable for him and he wished for it to stop growing under his skin but it's just not going to happen. 

"Oh dear, what happened? Why did you cry?" 

The deep voice, Sehun knew all too well to whom it belonged to and he just realized that it's Chanyeol who was hugging him tight but he just let himself be hugged then buried his face in the other's chest, unable to stop himself from weeping. He needed a support that for the time being, he hoped Chanyeol could be the shoulder for him to lean on for he knew he could never get closer to Kai again. Not now, or maybe forever. 

"Chan..." Sehun's voice cracked as he spoke, hands clutching at the fabric of the other's shirt before he continued. "You won't leave me, right?" 

"I've been waiting for you to come back, babe. Why would I leave you when you're already here, right in front of me? I will never let you go again. You know how much I love you, right? Stop talking nonsense." 

The answer, it was not what Sehun wanted to hear but Shixun. And for the question, Sehun meant only to know that he would not be left alone, as long as he could see Kai's face glow up again—he would stay and pretended to be Shixun for the sake of the nation. Despite all the pains he had to weigh inside, this was his own decision and it was probably Shixun the one to be blamed. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Ten minutes before the clock hit three in the morning, Kai found himself sitting on the kitchen counter with a glass of water in his right hand and his gaze was glued to the floor; staring into the nothingness and he let his feet swing as he drowned in his own thoughts. The stillness of the night might bring serenity to others but him. Even though others were already falling into deep slumber at this hour, but for Kai, this was the only time where he could make himself falling into deep thoughts to think of things that would happen tomorrow. There was too much for him to take in just a day, with the reborn of Shixun, the death or—to be precise—the missing of Sehun, the Marsus, his fate, his love life—everything, and it was just too much for his brain to digest. 

Sighing, Kai shook his head no and put the glass into the sink then washed his hand before he jumped down the counter only to march over the dining table. He was hoping he could at least sleep but he was not sleepy at all. Nothing came to mind and he just wanted to sit whilst spacing out doing nothing at the dining table.

"You should be sleeping, it's getting late." 

For Kai's mind was in a mess, the image of Sehun standing behind the wall at the kitchen entrance went unnoticed. It was when the voice greeted him that he was finally aware of the other's presence and he quickly turned around only to face Sehun who was softly smiling at him. The smile, it caused something to twitch inside him but he ignored it and just looked at the blue-eyed guy expressionlessly. 

"You seem troubled. You know you can always talk to me, right?" Sehun offered but Kai shook his head and smiled while waved his hand in dismissive. "Why? Am I no longer your best friend?" 

"You should go to bed, Shixun. There's nothing for you to worry, I'm all fine." His voice was just above a whisper but there's a crack, a sadness that laced in between his voice which Sehun wondered. After all, this did not seem to be a good news for him either. The look Kai had in his eyes was full of regret and misery. Sehun noticed Kai was actually trying to look okay, he faked a smile for others to see and hid his own heartache behind that cold expression but his pretence failed to deceive Sehun. 

For a second, Sehun thought he should tell him the truth but what about Chanyeol who already believed that Shixun was finally back? _Shit!_

In the meantime Sehun was spacing out, Kai decided to step closer to the other when he caught him freezing in his spot, seemingly deep in thought thus he decided to stand right before the other and looked at the blue-eyed guy closely before he snapped his fingers causing Sehun to jolt in suprise. "You never change. Maybe you should stop spacing out and learn to focus on reality even more, Shixun. This ain't a joke anymore, you're finally back." 

Sehun rolled his eyes in annoyance for Kai had made his heart almost jump out of his chest and their close proximity was not a bit helping. Throwing a glare, he replied with his eyes looking at Kai's beautiful ones, "And maybe you, _too_ , should learn to open up. It was... once, twice or maybe thrice you'd ever shared your problems with me. Other than that, you're— _poof!_ "

"Excuse me?" Kai raised his brows in disbelief then chuckled when Sehun rolled his eyes again as he added, "I shared the most with you, I'd lost count. Or maybe I wasn't that important which you could hardly remember how many times I'd talked to you about so many things, hm?"

"You mostly shared things I already knew, you never once shared about anything related to your heart, Kai." As if the words had shot Kai straight in the chest, he hung his head low and lowered his gaze to the floor. Not wanting Sehun to read whatever that hid beneath his irises but then  he trapped the other in between his arms. With his hands were both placed on the wall, on either side of Sehun's head, he sighed heavily feeling heavy in his chest out of a sudden.

"It's nothing important." He whispered, regrets laced in his voice and Sehun chewed on his inner cheek at that. He could feel the guilt slowly built under his chest that he just waited for Kai to continue. "I just wanted the best for our planet, Shixun and I think being selfless suits me that—," 

" _That_ you let me go?" Sehun cut him off and Kai quickly looked up to meet with the latter's gaze. He frowned as he noticed something in the other's blue eyes. 

"What was that supposed to mean?" Kai was still frowning when he slowly pulled away while taking a step back but his eyes never left Sehun's. The confusion was vividly shown on his face and Sehun cursed under his breath when he caught a displeasure in the tanned guy's eyes. To Kai, if Shixun were to tell him that he knew everything about his unrequited love, he could never forgive him for he'd made him look dumb, falling in love with someone that would never reply his love with the same feeling. It was full of torture, it was painful to have one sided love and Shixun could never understand that. "Did you know, Shixun? Did you know everything?" 

Sehun gulped in nervousness and was about to say something when he caught Kai's eyes flared with anger that he lowered his gaze, unable to look at him straight in the eyes; afraid that Kai might see through him and lashed out but he was wrong. In a split second, it was not an outrage being thrown shocked him but a sound of people sobbing that was Kai which he turned to look at him and his heart broke at the image of the tanned guy crying. 

"It was hurtful and if you're going to tell me that you knew from the beginning, do you think I'm gonna be okay with it, Shixun? I'd look like a foolish for falling in love with someone that'd never want me the same way." Kai's eyes were brimming with tears as he spoke and this time he just did not want to hide his true feelings anymore. If Shixun did know from the beginning, then let him narrate the whole story right then and there. He would not want to mind how ugly he'd look like when crying because the pain was just unbearable and he could hold it in no more. 

"Kai, listen—," 

"Stop, just stay there, stay away from me." Kai shook his head no while slowly he backtracked, stepping away from Sehun but the other just did not stop until he was in front of Kai and he looked at him with disappointment written all over his face. "I was okay, and I'm okay. I lived through the years of seeing you with someone you loved, I survived through the hardships everything was given to me but it hurts me that you knew but—,"

"It's all my fault I know." Sehun cut him and raised one of his hands to hold the side of the latter's face before he brushed away the tears with his thumb. "But why didn't you tell me before I fell for another? Why didn't you take the first step, Kai?" 

Sehun then took his steps, closing the gap between them until their chests touched and their faces were just inches away from one another. Kai was at loss for words; only stared at the other with mixed of emotions and he closed his eyes when the younger caressed his face—for the warmth of the other's hand spread right from the pores of his skin, down the bottom of his heart and it eased him which he felt relaxed. 

"I'm so sorry for making you sad, I'm sorry for everything Kai." 

Kai's eyes were still tightly closed , his breathing was even and Sehun averted his gaze to look at the tanned guy's plump lips before he moved closer until they were just a breath away from each other. He could feel Kai's hot breath fanning his skin and Sehun wanted so badly to kiss him. Albeit the tension could still be felt, he just wanted him. He wanted, for once, to feel the other's lips on his. 

"I'm not the right person you're going to kiss." Kai spoke, opening his eyes to look at Sehun but the younger guy did not back away and only stared into the depth of his eyes—a place sea where Sehun wanted so much to dive in and treasure. It was flooded with emotions he could not understand but he was certain of one thing, he loved him. "You don't have to do this."

 "Was it too late for me to kiss the person I should love from the beginning?"

It did not take too long for Kai to understand until he found himself pulling the other closer by the waist to close their gap and he let his tears fall when their lips touched and Sehun gladly closed his eyes to the move Kai had made. The feeling of having their lips against one another was heavenly and the tanned guy just could stop himself as he pressed his lips against the younger's thin ones just to deepen the kiss, and smiled as he heard him sighing. 

It was for the first time, Kai felt the burden on his shoulders being lifted up and he shed another tears of happiness when Sehun snaked his arms around his neck to pull his closer while they kissed and he just could not describe how magnificent the feeling was to finally be able to have the other in his arms, to kiss him. This was what he'd been waiting.

 _But_ , 

Little did they know, there was a pair of eyes watching them in broken. 

_"Shixun..."_

 

 


	11. 010

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whose voice?

"... _xun_ , earth to Shixun!" 

Sehun jolted in surprise at the voice and he quickly straightened up only to find Kai standing near the dining table with his arms crossed. Kai only stared at him with his brows arched in wonder and the corner of his lips twitched, forming a smirk. 

"My God... You should really get a sleep, Shixun. You're spacing out again." Kai shook his head in disbelief but Sehun was still looking puzzled, not knowing what to do and just stood by the kitchen entrance doing nothing after being told to sleep. "You need to look at your own face, Xun. I think you're high on medication." 

"High on medication?" Sehun asked in bewilderment and he was looking like none other than a kid who's lost in the crowd looking for his mother, all innocent and naive when he was confused that caused Kai to heavily sigh at his antics. 

"Never mind, just forget about it. But go to sleep Shixun, you _really_ need to sleep. Stop standing there, and move to your bed now." With that, Kai waved his hand dismissively before he weaved his way to the main door then walked out the house. Sehun eyed the other's moves unblinking, thinking of what in the world had happened moments ago. He tried to recall but when the realization dawned upon him, he slapped his own face, hard. 

"Fucking moron! You're imagining things, Sehun—ugh!" A cursed under his breath was all he could manage and he felt dumb for ever imagining himself being kissed by none other than Kai. It was the most unnecessary thought he should never have it crossed in his mind. It was so embarrassing if Kai were to find out that he was having a pretty wild imagination seconds ago. "Fuck." 

After almost banging his head on the wall out of embarrassment, Sehun finally took his steps heading to Chanyeol's room. Nervousness was all that swirled at the pit of his stomach as he sauntered along the hallway and he wiped an imaginary sweat on his forehead with the back of his hand when he, at last, stood in front of the taller guy's room. Never had him imagined to ever share a room with Shixun's lover but then, this was what he had to face when he decided to be Shixun instead of himself. Although a part of him was Shixun's, he just could not shrug the fact that he was still someone from earth and a human who fell in love with his favorite comic character.

Taking a deep breath, he creaked the bedroom door open and was greeted by an empty room as he stepped in. Chanyeol was nowhere in sight which he frowned. Cranning his neck, he tried to look for the sign of him at the balcony but none could be seen. It made him feel anxious as to where the other was but maybe this could be easier rather than he had to sleep with Chanyeol hugging him. Well, that was what lovers mostly did, wasn't it? 

He then shrugged and sighed in relief to think that he'd be able to sleep alone tonight. The thoughts about Kai were still running in his mind but not as soon as his eyes caught an image of a portrait drawing of Chanyeol and Shixun hung on the wall just above the headboard. In the portrait, both of them were all smiling and the happiness could vividly be seen right through their eyes and the way Chanyeol backhugging shixun was nothing but full of affection. They were both looking so happy and Sehun wondered when it was first drawn and who made it for them. 

Before Sehun could take a step closer, a pair of arms suddenly snaked around his waist until his back was pulled closed to that someone's chest. Sehun froze but he looked down to look at the arms which were then hugging him tight then he sighed in relief realizing that it was Chanyeol's when a noticed a tattoo of a phoenix carved at his forearm. 

"Kyungsoo made it for us," Chanyeol voiced as he rested his chin on Sehun's shoulder and smiled at the beautiful portrait drawn by Kyungsoo. "I don't know if you could still remember, but that was on our engagement day." 

' _Oh_.' Sehun whispered inwardly and tried to relax in Chanyeol's arms. He leaned back against the other's chest as he slowly turned his head to look at Chanyeol on his left who was still smiling at the drawing. It was a happy smile and Sehun did not know the taller guy could be this beautiful when he looked at him closely. The dimple that carved on his cheek as he smiled, the beautiful eyes that seized the sparks of the stars in the night sky, the flawless skin and there was no doubt why Shixun fell in love with this good-looking guy. 

Without him knowing, his lips curved upward, forming a soft smile as he eyed him. His gaze was soft, which made Chanyeol pout when he caught him staring but Sehun was already in daze to actually notice it. 

"Stop staring. I know we haven't seen each other for years but stop staring, babe." The whisper, it was enough to bring Sehun back to earth and a blush quickly tinted his face noticing how he'd been staring at him. He quickly looked away but his hand moved to caress the other's arms while his mind trying to figure out good sentences to be spilled. 

"Were you always this happy when I wasn't around?" Sehun was throwing an honest question for he knew how gloomy Chanyeol was to be compared to this Chanyeol today and he knew he'd been suffering, too. It was good to know that someone was finally back in his happy self when Shixun was back but the fact that he couldn't make Kai happy suddenly saddened him but then it was not the time to think of the tanned guy. So he quickly brushed the thought away and put his hundred percent attention on Chanyeol.  

"I was filled with dread. Even the thought of losing you forever was dreadful, imagine when I had to go through years without you. Do you think I'd be happy?" 

It was true. What Chanyeol had said was true. None would be able to survive without the love of their lives let alone knowing that someone had already gone missing without any traces and only had to hold onto hopes, fully and completely. If it were to be him, he must have died from being too sad of losing someone he loved. He just could not imagine how painful it would be for him if he was to face the same situation as the elder guy. Without saying anything, he just shook his head no and quirked a bitter smile at the latter. 

There was a guilt, suddenly hit him thinking about Chanyeol's heartbreaks. It sat not on his chest but inside his brain for it resulted his mind to go back thinking about Kai. He fulfilled Kai's wish to be here, to be with Chanyeol but he was breaking his own heart and soon it would break everybody's heart on this planet. It had yet to reach twenty-four hours, but replacing Shixun already seemed to be the hardest to do and he did know what would happen next. Just today, Irene made him to think of it twice but his decision was then final but then as he thought of it thoroughly again, this could as well kill himself as Sehun. 

If one day, Shixun were to conquer him inside and out, would he still be able to return home as himself or he'd just be gone together with the wind? The mere thought of it could already make fears growing and the trepidation was not helping him to spend the rest of his life in EXO planet which his tears fell unintentionally and Chanyeol was not letting it go unnoticed. 

"Hey..." 

Sehun blinked when Chanyeol's hands came in contact with his face, caressing his skin. He did not know how but the older guy was already standing in front of him. Suddenly, the warmth that spread from the other's touch had his mind went blank before came a whisper, taking control over everything. 

_'I remember those days,'_

"I remember those days," Sehun began to speak, eyes meeting with Chanyeol's gaze full of concern but it was not what Sehun wanted to say but it was as though someone was controlling him. He just could not think straight and he felt numb but his mouth was forming sentences he knew not of where the ideas came from. "The day we met, I thought I'd never get the chance to know you better." 

"I'm happy that we are now here, babe. All over again." Chanyeol said with a soft smile and made himself closer to Sehun, closing the gap between them. "I'm always yours from the beginning." 

_'Let's get married.'_

"Let's..." The rest of the words, Sehun could not seem to continue. He felt so wrong to say it aloud. This was not right, this feeling he had inside him of wanting to get close to Chanyeol was uncanny. Someone was taking control over his mind, someone was dominating himself which he felt like he was not completely there, as if he was not allowed to act, to speak the way he wanted, whatever he wanted but no matter what, he needed to get away of this. Taking a deep breath, Sehun shut his eyes momentarily then shook his head no while forcing himself to get into hi sense before he flew his eyes open to look at Chanyeol straight in the eyes. "I-I think I need to rest, I feel dizzy." 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

"I know it's not easy, but c'mon man! You gotta cheer up a bit, might be someone else's waiting for you. I've seen few faces that might suit you." Ravi shrugged and took a sip of his drink whilst chancing a glance at Kai who was still deep in thought next to him, staring at the glass of his drink. "And you're in Taur tonight just to cure your broken heart?" Ravi half joked but Kai did not seem amuse so he decided not to continue and just wait for the other to respond. 

Kai had come all the way from EXO to Taur just to see Ravi because he liked talking to him whenever he was down and in someway, Ravi's dad jokes could make him feel better. Ravi was Taurian, a semi-humanoid race with orange skin that averaged seven feet in height and Taur was their home—originally in Jenzen star system in the Milky way galaxy which was already destroyed; then they were living aboard starships with other several races of aliens who'd lost their planets before Xoelles took them to a place, a part of EXO planet; which then named after their home planet, Taur and now they were living somewhere in EXO with permissions from the noblemen. 

Kai, at first, thought he should stay away from Ravi sometimes because the other managed to always make himself feel dumb with his stupid jokes but it'd stuck in his mind forever which made him feel annoyed. Yet for tonight, he just needed someone to talk, so he thought talking to the oranged-skin guy could be a remedy. If not as a whole, perhaps it'd slightly help. 

"I'm here not to cure my broken heart, I just need to clear my mind from all the mess Marsus had caused." Kai groaned and buried his face in his arms in frustration. It caused Ravi to scoff but raised up his hand to pat the tanned guy on his back. 

"They won't stop, will they? I heard about the causes they'd done, and they killed that human boy, eh?" 

"He wasn't killed but it's more like he'd vanished." Kai mumbled but then raised his head up to look at Ravi on his right with a frown. "How'd you know that? Rumors are surely spread too fast, aren't they?" 

"It'd been going on for weeks until we found out he was killed—wait what did you say again? _Vanish_? Yeah, that." Ravi shook his head no, knowing things in EXO planet were getting too complicated and it'd been going on for years without ending. Taurians had always been ready to help but Xoelles did not want them to face any more troubles so they just set Taurians at peace, fully rested at their small place. "Is there any chance to bring him back? Poor thing, he must be lost somewhere." 

"Yeah, I don't think he'd completely left this planet. I can feel he's being thrown somewhere." Kai said in a low voice but then roughly ruffled his hair in disappointment before he chuckled at the Taurian Ravi and the other cringed in disgust.

"You freaked me out with that, don't tell me you're losing your mind just because of him." 

"Almost."

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

By the time Sehun fell asleep on the bed in Chanyeol's arms, the latter switched off the light and put himself to sleep as well. The blue-eyed boy had his face buried in the crook of the older's neck and his hand draped over the other's waist, slightly hugging him. He was sound asleep, drowning in the serenity of the night but then when there was a whisper in his ears again which caused him to stir in his sleep.

It was, for the second time, Sehun was once again having a knee jerk reflex and when he snapped his eyes open, he could feel himself was falling in a black hole which he fell in swirl making him screambut nobody listened. Up and above, there was a glimpse of a blue sky and he was descending into where the gravitation was so strong, that nothing; not even light, could ever escape it. 

But the world was suddenly running in slow motion, with fears that crept through the pore of his skin, with the wild heartbeat he was having and he was falling away from everybody in the world made his mind stop processing every single thing that happened. This was not the first time he got this kind of dream and he hoped this was just a dream that he'd soon wake up from but then the deeper he fell, bit by bit, he knew this would not end sooner. 

The space he was falling into was getting darker and darker until there was not a flicker of light but a pitch black space, not even his hand could be seen in the dark. It was as though he was blind and Sehun could not think, he tried to tell himself that this was just a gnomic hallucination he had in his sleep. Although it felt so real but he had to keep believing himself and pray to God that this would end. 

Sehun opened and closed his eyes yet nothing changed. The chants that he had been spilling from his mouth just to wake himself had failed and the moment when he closed his eyes again, that was the moment when he felt two of his feet touching the ground; a cold hard ground. Slowly, he fluttered his eyes open only to be greeted by a landscape of a deserted island. No one was there, but him. _Only him_. 

Gulping down his saliva in tremor, he tilted his head to look up the sky and what splayed before him was a dark, pitch black canvas without any signs of the stars. He bit down his lower lip while bringing his gaze down again to look at his surrounding but nothing came to sight. Everything was so dark and Sehun noticed this was never a familiar place. He was never there and he had no idea why he was there in the first place. All he knew was he's sleeping with Chanyeol and that's that. 

_'Sehun,'_

And there came the voice again. It was the whispering voice again and Sehun began to hate it. "What do you want from me?!" Sehun screamed his lung out which his tears fell and he was frightened by almost everything. When his body started to tremble and his heart was thumping heart under his chest, feeling anxious; he fell on his knees—kneeling on the ground. His breaths were getting ragged and harsh. The voice was then became the source of fear that encapsulated him inside his cocoon of fright and consternation. He did not know how to stop it and his mind could not properly digest this. 

Sehun then hugged himself and cried harder before he shouted again, "Stop torturing me or if you want—, just _fucking_ kill me!" 

The moment he said that, the whispering voice let out a terrifying laugh as if mocking him which Sehun gritted his teeth and clenched his fists tight until his knuckles turned white. 

_'Let's get you trained, Sehun.'_

* * *


	12. 011

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting the silver surfer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been updated on AFF weeks ago, I'm sorry for not updating it here :"((

Listening to the voice, Sehun's world spun and he squatted on the ground, trying to make everything slow to something his brain and body could cope with. His heart was hammering under his chest to the fears that began to creep in through the pores of his skin which caused the negative thoughts started accelerating inside his head. He felt sick and nauseous to the demonic aura that swirled around him drawing bits by bits of panic to grow bigger inside that he wanted so much to throw up. There was not much of strength left in him when he tried to stand up, to escape from the nightmare he was in. 

Sehun wanted to believe that it was just a bad dream that he needed nothing but to wake up yet the feeling was so real and the way his body reacted to the fright was draining his energy until his body gave up lying on the cold hard ground. Seeing how weak he was getting, came a chuckling voice, as if mocking him at how hopeless he was right then and there. "Why?! Why does it have to be me?!"

_"The question shouldn't be slipped from your mouth, Sehun."_

It was right, Sehun should not ask for it gave him nothing but another torturous feeling when the tip of his fingers started to burn in fire; setting him in the new set of tremendous tremor, mouth letting out a scream in panic. He watched the fire grew, spreading right from the tip of his fingers, up to his arms until he was completely on fire. His own breath came in gasps yet it only burned him; providing him no fresh air and the heat that was outspread throughout his body was choking him. It seemed like there wasn't much of oxygen left for him to grasp which slowly he almost blackened out to the greatest pain.

Perhaps the demon still had a slightest of sympathy for him as little by little the fire that was seemingly drawn-out for him began to die, leaving him lying hopelessly on the ground, coughing at the lack of oxygen and his eyes stung so badly from so much crying. He did not know till when he would have to face this but he did not think he would last more than an hour being tortured like this. As the last tip of fire completely disappeared, Sehun inspected his skin afraid it would be wounded but there was not even scratch on it. It was like magic, the fire did not left any injuries on his skin. Even so, he chuckled in dismay at the still stinging pain the heat had left. "Why did you do this to me? Send me back home, please..."

Sehun's voice was nothing but a whisper for there was tiny energy left in him and he could not even move a muscle to get up. He wanted nothing but to surrender and let himself being toyed around, being voodooed like a doll until he laid there soulless. Right at this moment, Sehun hoped the demon could just kill him instead of tormenting him. Moving his trembling lips, Sehun spoke again, "Is this what you want? Torturing me?" 

_"I'm getting you trained. Are you ready for another pleasant surprise?"_

With a bat of an eye, Sehun's hands came to claw at the ground when he could feel something seared his skin; mouth hung open at another unpleasant surprise that seemed to prick through his back skin. It felt like someone was thrusting knives through the inside of his upper back, slowly; tearing his skin open that he once again screamed at the burning pain. He had a hand over his mouth, the other then rigidly clutching the white of his shirt; ready to rip it apart. His eyelids shut so tightly they began to fidget and shudder from the bullish force. It was as if his back was pricked with a thousand of needles, his body began to uncontrollably tremble and Sehun, with so much force—trying to get up from his spot but ended up crawling in agony at the torture. He was groaning, crying, screaming at something he assumed a punishment and wanted so much to call for a help but to whom should he call out for a help? 

Would anyone be able to break through the wall of his nightmare and save him? At this point of time, he wished for nothing but a death to come and take him from suffering in the unintelligible dream. It was drawn out, he did not know when it would end. There was an unfathomable emotion swam in the sea of his mind as he was being brutally tortured like this. Nothing and no one had come to mind as something that could be his knight in shining armor but death. His breathing, it had becoming undeniably ragged and uneven. 

For God knows how long he was tormented, his body was already frail and feebled. Strength was no longer there, but there was something; something he could feel flapping behind his back that managed to keep him still breathing. Although he was all incapacitated, Sehun could still sense a breeze behind him. Slowly, feeling himself floating; Sehun let his eyes—that he had no idea how long had been closed; pry open, only to gaze at his feet that were staying on the surface and the ground was no longer under his feet. 

Had he grown wings? Was he dead? And was he already in heaven? But his surrounding was still dark and he was still so lost in the pain. Yet something that grew in his back was making his mind work in complexity. He could feel it moving, levitating him from above the ground until he could no more feel it under his feet. Thus came another evilish chuckle from the voice he assumed a demon. 

_"Look at you, all dreaded but still manage to breathe. I don't know you're this strong, Sehun."_

With that, as if he was high on the mountain, he was thrown into the bottomless chasm which Sehun screamed no more. 

 

* * *

 

 

"Irene? What are you doing here?" Kai questioned when out of the blue, Irene appeared next to him who was still sitting at the bar counter with a drink in his hand. 

"I should be asking you why you're here when he is in the battle alone." Irene, with a stoic face, threw him questioning look before she took a seat next to the tanned guy; still with a calm face. Kai had a frown on his face at the statement and already had his mouth opened to enquire but she cut him with just another words before she let her hand move to touch Kai's. "Save him, Kai."

And in a blink of an eye, Kai was nowhere but at the deserted island which was eerily dark and menacing. There was not a single sign of the livings but Kai still decided to drag his feet, walking at the said place with a thumping heart inside his chest. Letting his eyes wander around, Kai was then being surprised by the voice that suddenly appeared as a whisper in his ears which his steps halted.

_"You're finally here."_

"Where is he?!" Kai shouted as he spun around, looking for the owner of the voice. "If you're coming for him, then you'll have to face me!" 

_"Oh, really? Now it's time to use your seventh sense, Kai."_

And it was all silent again, leaving Kai who was then battling with his own demon about looking for that certain someone he knew all too well would be Sehun for Irene would not be in Taur just to look for him and sent him here. It must be because Sehun needed a help and he needed to save him. Closing his eyes, he tried to relax and used his telepathy to get connected to the human boy. Thanks to his ability, it did not take him too long to search for the sign of Sehun when he got a reply.

_'Kai...'_

Kai, moving with a speed of lightning, teleported to Sehun whom he then knew was falling down into Khasma. It was the only place the demon wanted so badly to throw a pure soul for the sake of the immortality and the human boy must be just another diabolical target for them to get the everlasting life. For years, he'd never felt this panic knowing he would lose someone he loved and he wanted nothing more than to have that person saved in his arms. In his mind, he could not stop chanting for Sehun's name until he caught the glimpse of a body moving down in the speed of light, falling further down into Khasma that a tear fell from his eye before he moved to save him. 

Just like a dream, in the fraction of a second, they were home again, at the front yard with Sehun lying in his arms and he was all sitting on the ground. Inspite of the cold, chilly air that drew hair to stand on Kai's bronzed skin—the human boy's skin under his fingertips was actually burning and Kai held him impossibly close to his chest with tears falling down his cheeks. The human boy was unconscious but he could feel him breathing. Although uneven, it was enough to make him heave a sigh of relief. It was so unnatural of him to cry over a situation like this but he'd had enough of losing. 

For a moment, Kai let himself drown in his own sadness. If he were to lose Sehun tonight, he probably no longer had a reason to live. Regrets might be chasing him and he needed not another heartaches to be the cause of him mourning over his own sorrowful life. Now that he wanted nothing but to hug the human boy close to his chest with his arms wrapped around the younger so tightly, he did not want to let go. He was sobbing, with his lips pressed to Sehun's forehead—cradling him until there was a movement and it came from none other than Sehun who was waking up from his unconsciousness, raising his hand to Kai's wet cheek. 

"Hey..." 

And Kai, unable to contain the joy at seeing the younger finally conscious again—stretched his lips into a wide smile, eyes gazing at Sehun's which he wanted so much to dive in. "Hey, you're back."

 

 

 

"You know you shouldn't have lied to me." Said Kai whilst wrapping a blanket around Sehun's body. He sighed in relief when the younger's body temperature was finally back to normal again before he proceeded to sit next to the other at the edge of the bed in his bedroom. "I thought you'd left me forever."

"It seemed to be the only choice I have." Sehun voiced but cringed as when it hurt his throat whenever he spoke. Probably due to so much screaming it went all sore and he felt like going silent but he still needed to talk to Kai. Sighing, he added, "I thought you would not regret at asking me to be Shixun." 

"I was wrong." Kai quirked a bitter smile as slowly, he took Sehun's right hand into his and interlaced their fingers. "I'm sorry, I thought I could do better without you."

"Do you..." Sehun wanted so badly to look at Kai as he asked this but he was too afraid of an the unexpected so he just stared at their interlaced fingers. "Do you like me?" 

"Do I like you?" 

 

* * *

 

 

It was merely seven in the morning yet Sehun found himself being dragged to a place he did not even know exist by Kai. He, once again, lost in his own little world staring at his surrounding. This time, Kai had decided to take him to Horus IV where Sehun figured a place for metallic men. They were in silver an everybody looked like a metal sculpture and he wanted so much to squeal in excitement but that could be something inappropriate at this hour since the tanned guy was in a very serious mood so he did not dare to even make a stupid move. 

"Kai, why are we here?" Was the only thing he managed to ask before Kai turned to look at him with a thin smile dancing on his lips. Sehun was kind of awestruck seeing how beautiful and charming the other was looking when he smiled that he somehow forgot what more he needed to know about the new place. Despite of the curiosity that kept building with each step taken, he blushed when the other grabbed him by his wrist only to intertwine their fingers and he could feel something was dancing in his belly at the contacts.

"We're meeting someone who can help us in treasuring the new you."

Not long after that, Sehun figured he was standing in the castle of glass with Kai on his side. Everything in the said place was made of glass and he no longer knew how to react to this new place. It supposed to be something enjoyable to be able to witness such view of a castle but the fact that they were there to meet someone had his stomach churned until a metallic man was seen standing at the far end of the castle which he narrowed his eyes to have a better look at the stranger. 

"Long time no see, Kai." 

Voiced the man and Kai bowed down at him yet Sehun was still dumbfounded as to what he should do when the other was stepping closer to them. From where the other guy was standing, he could see him smiling. Although in all his metallic self, he could say that the guy was pretty attractive in his own way but he just let it be kept to himself for he did not want to ruin the others mood. 

"It's good to finally see you again." Kai said, this time stepping closer to the metallic guy before Sehun suddenly let out a gasp in shock. 

"Hoon, is that you?" 

 

 

 

 


End file.
